


De Monstruos y Hombres

by AlternativeMaid



Series: dmyh verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Demon Hunters, Eventual Happy Ending, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Reincarnation, Scattered Smut Throughout, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeMaid/pseuds/AlternativeMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La escuela Aoba Johsai de Cazadores de Demonios y el Instituto Nekoma de Magia están situados junto a una Puerta del Infierno. Una profecía dice que un día, un medio-demonio la abrirá y desatará el apocalipsis por todo Japón.<br/>Eso no entra en los planes de Oikawa Tooru, pero no es como si se lo pudiera ir contando a cualquiera.<br/>Mientras tanto, un demonio con alma humana escapa del Infierno y se encuentra atraído hacia la reencarnación de su antiguo amor. Desafortunadamente, esta reencarnación es un brujo en ciernes llamado Kozume Kenma y no quiere saber nada de demonios, de enamoramientos o cosas similares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Estás loco como yo?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Monsters and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478908) by [shions_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart). 



> Esta es una mera traducción del fic "Of Monster and Mens" de Shions_heart. La historia me enganchó desde el primer momento y quería que el fandom de Haikyuu en español también la conociera.  
> En principio, subiré un capítulo semanal.  
> Sin más preámbulos, ¡os dejo con el primer capítulo!

¿Estás loco como yo? ¿Te duele algo, como a mí?

\- Halsey,  _gasoline_

* * *

 

 

_—Te das cuenta de que si me matas, también le mataras a él, ¿verdad?—El demonio mira maliciosamente a Kenma desde el interior de la jaula. Está atrapado, no tiene ninguna escapatoria. Las barras están bañadas en plata y talladas con pequeños pentagramas, así que Kenma no siente miedo cuando mira al monstruo. Siente muchas cosas, pero no miedo. Aprieta con más fuerza el puño del puñal. Sabe lo que la gente espera que haga. El hechizo ya ha sido lanzado sobre la daga. Todo lo que necesita hacer es degollar al demonio o clavársela  en el corazón._

_Pero continúa vacilando, los dedos de su mano libre temblorosos hasta que los flexiona contra su túnica._

_—Él quiere que haga esto —le dice a la criatura, sin que su voz temblara. Levanta su barbilla para mirar directamente a los ojos rojos del demonio—. Has matado a gente. Has reducido pueblos a cenizas. Él no querría que se usase su cuerpo así. —Kenma sacudió la cabeza._

_— ¿Te gustaría que usase su cuerpo de otra manera? —pregunta el demonio con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su cola se desliza entre las barras, demasiado delgada y débil para causar ningún daño. Su punta puntiaguda se posa en la mejilla de Kenma, acariciándola suavemente—. Tengo acceso a su memoria, ¿sabes? He visto de qué forma estáis unidos. —Su lengua se desliza por sus labios lánguidamente, demasiado larga y roja para ser humana. Entonces sonríe con una boca llena de dientes puntiagudos—. Que traviesos sois los humanos —. Kenma reprime un escalofrío, con el corazón martilleándole dolorosamente en el pecho mientras retira la cola con un golpe de mano—. Estoy aquí para matarte, eso es todo._

_El demonio ríe y a Kenma le suena tan familiar que nota un nudo en el estómago._

No puedo dudar. Es un monstruo. Tengo que destruirlo.

_Mátame, pequeño humano —dice el demonio sonriendo—. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿O no puedes hacerlo? ¿Te gustaría que mirara hacia otro lado? ¿Eso lo haría más fácil? Quizá deba decirte que haré cuando escape. Qué les haré a tus amigos._

_— ¡Cállate! —le espeta Kenma, crispado de los nervios. Ahora, su cuerpo entero está temblando y desea ser otra persona. Cualquier otra. Mira hacia la puerta, preguntándose si es posible esperar alguna ayuda. Pero todo el mundo está luchando fuera, en la batalla que esa cosa empezó._

Se suponía que no iba a ser de esta manera. Se suponía que no ibas a dejarme así.

_Siente las lágrimas arder en sus ojos, pero ahora no es hora de llorar. Se las aguanta con resolución antes de acercarse a la jaula. Los oscuros ojos del demonio lo miran de cerca, aún con esa sonrisa malévola en los labios. Los cuernos que le crecieron después de la posesión, junto con la cola, los colmillos y las garras arañan el techo de la jaula cuando el demonio se pone en guardia y se inclina hacia delante, acercando su cara a las barras, aunque no puede tocarlas._

_—Kenta —dice suavemente, con amabilidad. No es su nombre, pero Kenma reacciona como si lo fuera y siente una opresión en el pecho. Con cuidado, el demonio extiende su mano a través de las barras tocando con la punta de sus duras uñas la mandíbula de Kenma—. Abre esta jaula. Déjame libre. —Su voz ha cambiado. Suena normal, más humana. No hay ningún atisbo de burla y por un momento se puede ver en sus ojos rojos un destello dorado._

_Brevemente, Kenma se inclina sobre esa mano anhelante. Si cierra los ojos, casi puede imaginar que el contacto es seguro y cálido, como lo era antes. Una lágrima se escapa y un pulgar se la limpia delicadamente._

_—Kenta, por favor —continúa la queda voz—. Podemos estar juntos de nuevo. Si me dejas libre, te haré mi rey. Podemos gobernar el mundo juntos._

_Kenma abre los ojos y endurece su expresión._

_—Kuro nunca quiso nada de eso —dice sin emoción, antes de meter su brazo entre los barrotes y clavar la daga en el pecho del demonio._

_Un grito miserable sale de la boca del monstruo y se tambalea haciendo repiquetear la jaula. Cuando su piel se pone en contacto contra las barras, chisporrotea y se quema mientras el grito continúa. Kenma da un traspiés y se agacha en el suelo con las manos sobre los oídos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras el demonio da sus últimos estertores._

_Después de lo que parece una eternidad, el horrible chillido se detiene  y el ambiente se torna denso y silencioso, solo roto por los sollozos de Kenma. Éste levanta su cabeza lentamente. El cuerpo que se encuentra dentro de la jaula está inmóvil pero puede ver que la cola y los cuernos ya no están. Apresurándose, Kenma casi vuelve a tropezarse cuando corre dentro de la jaula, después de abrir el cerrojo con dedos temblorosos._

_Reptando para llegar dentro, posa sus manos sobre los lados de la cara del otro hombre, buscando cualquier signo de vida. Kenma no le reconoce pero siente la desesperación en su corazón y sabe que no quiere que ese hombre muera. Siente un débil pulso a un lado del cuello pero el hombre no se mueve. Kenma está a punto de desesperarse cuando los ojos del hombre se abren y son de un profundo dorado, como oro derretido. Kenma siente un temblor cuando sus miradas se encuentran._

_—Tetsu —Kenma siente un nudo en su garganta—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho._

_El hombre, Tetsu, le mira y Kenma puede ve cuan fino es el hilo que le ata a la vida, como está a punto de romperse. Rodea los hombros de Tetsu para acercarlo a su regazo, acunándolo estrechamente mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro. Tetsu pestañea y entonces se forma una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios._

_—Me has salvado —dice, y entonces tose y se le forma un hilillo de sangre en una esquina de la boca—. H-Has salvado a todo el mundo. N-no pidas perdón por eso._

_Kenma coge su mano y se la coloca en la mejilla. Todavía está caliente pero sabe que no durara. Le duele el pecho y quiere volver. Quiero ir atrás en el tiempo, antes de que todo esto pasara, antes de que el demonio traspasara la barrera y arruinara sus vidas._

_—Kenta —murmura Tetsu y sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse—. Kenta._

No, no, no. No te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo, por favor. Tetsu…

_El pecho de Tetsu se estremece y luego se queda inmóvil y Kenma se balancea atrás y adelante en su agonía, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas silenciosas corren por sus mejillas._

***

Kenma se despierta con el olor del humo en su nariz. Pestañea mirando al techo, consciente de que no hay ningún fuego cerca. Siempre tiene cuidado de apagar sus velas después de terminar sus deberes. Aunque sabe que lo hizo, se endereza y mira hacia su escritorio para cerciorarse. La habitación está a oscuras. La luz de la luna se filtra por su ventana, al igual que la luz de un dormitorio que se encuentra en el segundo piso en la casa de al lado.

_Mori debe estar estudiando._

Las velas están apagadas.

Le recorre un escalofrío. Kenma ha tenido pesadillas antes pero nunca había tenido una tan… vívida. Mira sus manos, en parte esperando ver sangre. La tirita de su dedo derecho se está despegando pero por lo demás están igual que cuando se fue a la cama. Lentamente, se las lleva a la cara.

Nota lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Tumbándose de nuevo, mira al techo. Kuro. Tetsu. Kenta. Esos nombres no tienen ningún significado para él. No los reconoce y no cree haberlos oído nunca antes pero siente que son importantes. Siente que _debería_ reconocerlos.

Es irritante.

Tumbándose hacia un lado, Kenma coge su móvil de la mesilla de noche. Al desbloquearlo la brillante luz hace que entrecierre los ojos, por lo que procede a atenuar el brillo. Su foto de bloqueo le muestra a él con Mori y Lev a cada lado. Están sonriendo y haciendo el signo de la paz, mientras él se halla sentado en el centro.  Si alguien mirara la foto más de cerca podría darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kenma pero es difícil de ver. No le gusta sacarse fotos pero Lev y Mori parecen felices así que ésa la guardó.

_> > estas estudiando? (02:45)_

**Mori**

_Si pero puedo tomarme un respiro. ¿Qué pasa? (02:45)_

_> >alguna vez has soñado con algo que era real?(02:45)_

**Mori**

_¿quieres decir que parecía real? (02:46)_

_> >no… que /era/ real. Uno que era de verdad. (02:46)_

**Mori**

_No pero mis habilidades adivinatorias no son muy fuertes (02:46)_

_¿crees que has tenido un sueño del futuro? (02:46)_

_> >creo que era el pasado (02:47)_

Kenma deja caer el móvil sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recrear el sueño en su mente. Es más difuso ahora, permaneciendo en el límite de su consciencia. Cuanto más intenta acordarse de él más se desvanece. Frunce el ceño, aún sin deshacerse de la persistente sensación de que el sueño era _importante._

**Mori**

_Vuelve a dormirte, Kenma. Podemos hablar de esto en el instituto. (02:49)_

Kenma deja su móvil de nuevo en la mesilla, asegurándose también de enchufarlo. Cuando cierra los ojos de nuevo unos brillantes ojos dorados rondan en la periferia de sus sueños.

 

 

—¡Kozume-san! ¡Yaku-san! ¡Hola! —Lev es, como siempre, demasiado ruidoso por la mañana.

Kenma da un respingo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras se mantiene detrás de Mori y los tres se dirigen hacia Nekoma.

—Eres demasiado ruidoso, Haiba-kun —dice Mori con paciencia—. Kozume-kun está cansado. No durmió mucho anoche.

—¿Oh? ¿Estabas jugando a un nuevo videojuego? —pregunta Lev con interés y bajando su tono de voz como le habían indicado. Se toca el cuello e inclina su cuerpo para intentar mirar a Kenma a la cara a pesar de que éste se la tapa con el pelo.

A pesar de saber que su amigo lo hace con buena intención, Kenma aparta su mirada para fijarla en la hierba bajo sus pies. Niega con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta, recordando las lágrimas y el doloroso sentimiento de pérdida.

—Tuve una pesadilla —dice con suavidad, mirando a sus amigos una vez más—. Creo que fue real.

Lev y Mori intercambian una mirada y Kenma se encorva, abrazándose a sí mismo. Sabe que parece una locura. Incluso en su línea de estudio los sueños proféticos son pocos e infrecuentes y está bastante seguro de que el suyo no lo era. Parecía un recuerdo, aunque él nunca hubiera vivido esa experiencia. Y él nunca había conocido a ese hombre.

Kuro.

Tetsu.

—¿Qué recuerdas de él? —pregunta Mori.

Kenma tiembla y mira a su alrededor. Sólo están ellos en la calle, con algún coche pasando de vez en cuando. Aún así siente un cosquilleo en la nuca que le dice que alguien les está observando.

No es una sensación agradable.

—Aquí no —dice, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente—. En la biblioteca del instituto.

 

 

El instituto Nekoma de Magia se encuentra a dos manzanas de su escuela hermana, la escuela para cazadores de demonios Aoba Johsai. El objetivo de Nekoma es proveer del conocimiento en hechizos, pociones y curación a estudiantes de ocho a veinte años para que asistan a los cazadores de demonios que se entrenan y se gradúan en Aoba Johsai. Los hechiceros que se gradúan en Nekoma normalmente abren sus propias tiendas de magia o se convierten ellos mismos en profesores. De vez en cuando algún hechicero coquetea con la magia negra, las artes oscuras que están terminantemente prohibidas por el Consejo de Magos por su relación con el reino demoniaco.

Kenma no está seguro de qué pasa con esos hechiceros, sólo sabe que son duramente castigados. Por lo que él respecta, no le apetece confraternizar con demonios para obtener más poder. Por lo que ha aprendido, muchas veces engañan y engatusan a jóvenes brujos con retorcidos contractos que se convierten en castigos si dudan lo más mínimo.

La única razón por la que Kenma está estudiando el arte de la magia es porque es lo que se espera de él. Su abuela es propietaria de una tienda de magia y le instó a que asistiese a Nekoma para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la tienda cuando fuera adulto. Piensa que, además, puede ir a la universidad a sacarse el título de diseñador de videojuegos y que sería una buena fuente de ingresos mientras se saca el título.

Sin embargo, intenta no hablar de su falta de ambición mientras está con Mori y Lev. Los dos disfrutan practicando magia y esperan convertirse en grandes magos algún día, en enseñar o incluso en ser parte del Consejo. Kenma no ve el porqué. Un asiento elegante y un título no le compensan pero intenta no decir en voz alta para no ser desalentador.

—Tenemos que ser rápidos —dice Mori mientras entraban en la biblioteca. Es una bastante extensa, que ocupaba más de la mitad del ala oeste del colegio. Kenma la conocía bien, había escapado aquí más de una vez cuando la presión de los cuerpos y el clamor de las voces era demasiado para él.

—Las clases están a punto de empezar —continua Mori, dejando caer su mochila y aupándose por encima del escritorio de la bibliotecaria. No se ve a la mujer por ningún lado así que Kenma no le reprende.

Lev mira a los pies colgantes de Mori con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te ves muy pequeño y mono subido ahí arriba, Yaku-san.

Mori frunce el ceño y girando una de sus piernas para pegar a Lev en la cadera. Lev da un paso atrás, haciendo una mueca mientras se frota la zona. Kenma piensa que se lo merece pero no dice nada.

—¿Alguno de vosotros ha oído el nombre de Kuro? ¿O Tetsu? —Ante sus miradas inexpresivas, Kenma duda cerrando sujetando los puños de la chaqueta de su uniforme—. ¿Kenta?

Mori inclina la cabeza.

—Espera, creo que he oído ese nombre antes. Kenta… sí, creo— se detiene para bajarse del escritorio y recoger su mochila del bolso—; creo que hemos hablado de un brujo llamado Kenta en nuestra clase de Historia de la Magia. —Saca un pesado volumen de la mochila y lo coloca sobre el escritorio.

Lev y Kenma se acercan mientras Mori va pasando las páginas. Desliza sus dedos a través de los kanjis y los kana, moviendo los labios a medida que va leyendo las palabras buscando la correcta. Kenma se da cuenta de la forma en la que los ojos de Lev se concentran en los labios de Mori y reprime un suspiro.

—¡Ah! Aquí está —dice Mori de repente, sobresaltando a ambos. Alza la mirada, ajeno a todo y la dirige hacia donde está Kenma—. Este pasaje de aquí habla sobre un poderoso hechicero del siglo XV. Por lo que parece, hubo bastantes guerras en ese periodo y también mucha actividad demoniaca. Kenta era uno de los guerreros que luchaban para restaurar la paz y aquí dice que mató al demonio responsable de la mayor revuelta, pero también dice que después de eso se retiró y no se supo nada más de él.

—Wow, Yaku-san. Esa es mucha información. ¡Estoy impresionado de que hayas recordado todo eso! —dice Lev, maravillado.

Mori entrecierra los ojos, tratando de discernir si debería sentirse insultado o no.

Kenma no se siente tranquilo por esta nueva información. Kenta no es un nombre tan raro, ¿no? Y aunque _fuera_ el Kenta de su sueño ¿por qué soñaría con dicha escena? Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, Kenma se abraza con fuerza, sujetando la tela de chaqueta con ambas manos. Un escalofrío le corre por la espalda mientras recuerda al hombre que yacía en sus brazos, respirando en busca de aliento mientras la sangre corría por su boca y su pecho.

—¿Dice algo de un Kuro? ¿O un Tetsu? —pregunta quedamente.

—No. Lo siento, Kozume-kun. —Mori pasa su mirada de Lev al libro antes de negar con la cabeza, lentamente.

Parece realmente apesadumbrado así que Kenma esconde su frustración con una brusca inclinación de cabeza. Por encima de sus cabezas suena el timbre. Mori guarda recoge el libro de encima del escritorio para guardarlo rápidamente en el interior de su bandolera.

—Puedo intentar buscar algo más. —Se ofrece mirando a Kenma, al mismo tiempo que pasa la correa por encima de la cabeza para que repose sobre su hombro—. ¿Dices que has soñado con ese tío?

Kenma asiente de nuevo, hundiendo sus uñas en el algodón.

—¡No te preocupes, Kozume-san! ¡Lo averiguaremos! —exclama Lev, golpeando el aire que se encontraba por encima del hombro de Kenma, simulando una palmadita.

—¡Shh! —De repente la bibliotecaria aparece por la esquina de una estantería lanzándoles puñales con la mirada.

Los tres se escaquean de la biblioteca y se separan, yendo cada uno a su respectiva clase. Kenma intenta no pensar demasiado en lo que su sueño puede significar y trata de hacer todo lo posible para alejar de su mente esos ojos dorados.

***

Cuando Tooru era pequeño le dijo a Iwaizumi que era un extraterrestre. Con sus pequeños cuernos medio escondidos entre sus rizos y sus pequeños y afilados colmillos sí que lo parecía. Iwaizumi recuerda a la madre de Tooru diciendo que era una suerte que hubiese nacido sin una cola. Personalmente, pensó que una cola sería guay, aunque sabía cuánto habría molestado a Tooru.

Tooru estudió en su casa hasta que tuvo ocho años y fue capaz de controlar el glamour que hacía que los demás le vieran como un humano normal. Iwaizumi sólo descubrió la verdadera identidad de Tooru porque se lo encontró jugando en su patio. Iwaizumi había reptado a través de un agujero en la verja mientras intentaba atrapar un escarabajo ciervo. En vez de eso, encontró a un Tooru de seis años de edad sentado en el barro y sujetando un pan de leche en cada una de sus diminutas manos.

Iwaizumi vio enseguida los pequeños cuernos, aunque no vio los colmillos hasta que la boca de Tooru no se abrió con sorpresa. Iwaizumi recuerda que no estaba asustado, solo un poco curioso. Tooru inclinó su cabeza a un lado, lentamente, mirando a Iwaizumi con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

—Iwaizumi. —Incluso a esa pequeña edad, Iwaizumi sabía que debía ser cauteloso dando su nombre de pila. Los que usaban la magia y los demonios pueden usar tu nombre contra ti si no tienes cuidado. No estaba seguro de lo qué era Tooru pero sintió la necesidad de controlarse igualmente.

—¿Es ese tu nombre _de pila_? —preguntó Tooru, frunciendo la nariz.

—Es mi apellido. —Iwaizumi se agachó y comenzó a jugar en el suelo con su palo.

—Soy Oikawa Tooru —dijo Tooru, aparentemente sin preocuparse en absoluto de que Iwaizumi pudiera usar su nombre para causarle alguna desgracia.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que no me tienes que decir tu nombre.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Tooru, poniéndose de rodillas. Sus manos todavía sujetaban los panes de leche aunque él parecía haberse olvidado de ellos.

—Porque los nombres son importantes. Los demonios pueden usarlos para hacerte cosas malas.

—Los demonios no me pueden hacer nada malo —se mofó Tooru.

Sonó tan confiado que Iwaizumi casi creyó en él, pero su cerebro de seis años de edad no podía procesar que ese niño pudiera saber algo mejor que sus padres, así que desconfió de esa información.

—Eso es estúpido. Nadie está a salvo de los demonios.

—¡Yo lo estoy! Soy un extraterrestre. ¿Lo ves? —Tooru se señaló los cuernos y los colmillos—. No soy como tú. ¡Soy mejor!

—Quizá más estúpido —dijo Iwaizumi de mal humor, no muy seguro de que le gustara ese niño—. Los extraterrestres no son reales.

—¡Eso es cruel, Iwa-chan! —se quejó Tooru, haciendo un mohín—. No quiero compartir mi pan de leche contigo nunca más.

—No te he pedido tu estúpido pan de leche —dijo Iwaizumi, girándose y gateando hacia donde el escarabajo ciervo había ido y buscándolo en la hierba con su palo.

Podía sentir a Tooru mirándole y, después de unos minutos, el otro chico se acercó, deslizándose junto a él.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó, masticando ruidosamente su pan de leche.

—Un escarabajo ciervo —dijo Iwaizumi sin levantar la vista.

—Los bichos son asquerosos.

—Tú eres asqueroso.

—No, no lo soy, soy precioso. Mi madre me lo dice.

Iwaizumi no supo cómo responder a eso. Cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente requería insultar a la madre de Tooru y él ni conocía a la mujer. Aún así miro de reojo a Tooru, curioso.

—¿Ella también tiene cuernos y colmillos?

Tooru sacudió la cabeza.

–Dice que yo los tengo por mi padre pero que no me dirá quién es. —Pareció triste mientras decía eso e Iwaizumi se sintió mal por él.

—Creo que son guays —le dijo, pasado un momento.

La cara de Tooru se iluminó de inmediato.

—¡Gracias! —dijo alegremente. Callándose, miró al pan de leche que sostenía antes de tendérselo a Iwaizumi—. Puedes coger esto.

Iwaizumi cogió el pan con un tímido “gracias” y desde entonces se convirtieron en inseparables. Iwaizumi estuvo ahí cuando las habilidades mágicas de Tooru se manifestaron pero no se asustaba porque su amigo pudiera conjurar cosas de la nada. Y cuando tenía pesadillas y se despertaba para encontrar su dormitorio destrozado, a Iwaizumi nunca le importó ir a consolar a Tooru. Se metía por la ventana y le daba la mano mientras éste lloraba y farfullaba sobre un hombre oscuro y aterrador que venía para llevárselo. Iwaizumi le dijo que no iba a dejar que pasase eso. Se lo prometió.

Tooru siempre creía en sus promesas. Generalmente creía en las historias de Iwaizumi, enfadándose cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Iwaizumi le estaba tomando el pelo. Normalmente Iwaizumi siempre conseguía que hiciera cualquier cosa, aunque Tooru se burlaba preguntándole si era su madre.

La única vez que no escuchó a Iwaizumi fue cuando le dijo a Tooru que no se uniese a Aoba Johsai.

—Es una escuela para cazadores de demonios y tú eres medio demonio. ¿No ves cuál puede ser el problema? —le preguntó Iwaizumi con un gruñido la noche en la que averiguó los planes de Tooru de seguirle a Aoba Johsai cuando terminaran secundaria.

—Iwa-chan, es exactamente _porque_ soy medio demonio por lo que tengo que tengo que ser un cazador. La gente me temerá si no les demuestro que estoy de su lado. Del lado de los _buenos_. —Tooru se tumbó en la cama de Iwaizumi con la barbilla apoyada en sus brazos mientras miraba a Iwaizumi.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Qué pasa si tu glamour se deshace y la gente ve tus cuernos y tus colmillos? Se volverían locos y tratarían de matarte. —Iwaizumi se sentó en su escritorio, frunciéndole el ceño a su mejor amigo.

Tooru sonrió.

 —¿No crees que pueda defenderme ante mis atacantes, Iwa-chan? ¿Con mi repertorio mágico?

Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos.

—No quiero que tengas que hacerlo.

—Aww, no estés tan preocupado todo el tiempo, Iwa-chan. Vas a hacer que te salgan arrugas.

Iwaizumi le tiró el lápiz a Tooru, que sólo se rió. Al final, Iwaizumi no consiguió convencer a Tooru para que eligiese una escuela normal. Quería demostrar a la gente que era merecedor de su amor y respeto, no de su miedo y su odio, y aunque Iwaizumi estaba seguro de que podía conseguir esas cosas sin ponerse en peligro, Tooru no escucharía ninguna de sus recomendaciones.

Y así ambos comenzaron a estudiar en Aoba Johsai a la edad de catorce años.

 

 

—¡Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi puede sentir como se le eriza el pelo de la nuca antes incluso de que Tooru se acomode sobre sus hombros y respire contra su piel.

—Quítate de encima, Idiokawa. Estoy intentando estudiar —dice Iwaizumi de mal humor, encogiéndose de hombros en un intento de deshacerse de su amigo.

Tooru se ríe, con una risa tenue y alegre y se mueve para sentarse en una silla a su lado. Apoya sus codos en la mesa, con la barbilla contra sus manos y sonriendo a Iwaizumi hasta que el último bufa y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy hay luna llena —dice Tooru, casi con frivolidad.

—¿Y? —Iwaizumi sujeta una página de su libro que amenaza con pasarse por propia voluntad. Había sido capaz de permitirse un libro nuevo y temía el momento en el que Tooru se lo pidiese y acabase dibujándole cabezas de extraterrestres en los márgenes.

— _Deberíamos_ ir al claro. Te juro que tenemos un problema con un hombre lobo aquí en Sendai y voy a demostrarlo. Mattsun y Makki ya se han unido a mí. —Los ojos de Tooru están brillando con emoción, como si no hubiera propuesta la idea más estúpida del año.

—Pues claro que lo han hecho. Son idiotas — Iwaizumi suspira—. ¿Cuántas veces nos han dicho los entrenadores que no estamos autorizados a patrullar sin supervisión?

—Vamos a cumplir veinte años el año que viene —dice Tooru bajando sus brazos e inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿No sería impresionante si pudieras poner que matamos a un hombre lobo en el currículum? La gente nos contrataría para todo tipo de trabajos después de hacer algo tan difícil por nuestra cuenta.

—Se supone que tengo que darle clases a Kindaichi esta noche —dice Iwaizumi, volviendo a fijar la vista en su libro de texto, aunque tiene que admitir que la perspectiva de luchar y derrotar a un hombre lobo es interesante. No ha tenido mucha acción en los últimos meses, a pesar de ser el más fuerte de su clase, en palabras de sus entrenadores. No está seguro de por qué le han asignado tantos encargos recientemente. Sabe que a Tooru le ha pasado lo mismo. De algún modo, está nervioso porque quizá la gente haya comenzado a sospechar de Tooru, aunque mitiga su miedo el hecho de que nadie haya dicho nada ni haya intentado capturarle.

—Bleh, Iwa-chan es tan aburrido. Dar clases. —Tooru pone los ojos en blanco. Cogiendo un lápiz, comienza a pinchar a Iwaizumi con él—. Vamos. ¡Será divertido! Además, últimamente no nos han asignado _ninguna_ misión y no queremos oxidarnos, ¿no?

Tiene razón. Iwaizumi le mira de reojo, dándose cuenta de su gran sonrisa y el brillo en sus grandes ojos castaños. Iwaizumi no puede evitar sonreír levemente en respuesta.

—Sí, por qué no —acepta.

—¡Bien! —exclama Tooru, saltando—. Cogeré los suministros que necesitamos. Cancela lo de Kindaichi con amabilidad, ¿quieres? Y reúnete conmigo en la casa del árbol a medianoche.

—Vale —dice Iwaizumi, adivinando que está será otra noche de dormir poco. A veces se pregunta si todo esto de seguirle la corriente a Tooru no hará que tenga una muerte prematura.

La mano de Tooru se apoya en su hombro, permaneciendo ahí un momento. Iwaizumi la mira antes de posar su mirada en la cara de Tooru. Todavía está sonriendo pero la sonrisa se ha convertido en algo distinto, algo que hace que el estómago de Iwaizumi de un vuelco.

—Vamos a ser cazadores, Iwa-chan —dice con seriedad—. Y un día no tendré que esconderme y nos convertiremos en los mejores cazadores que el mundo ha visto nunca. Juntos. El reino demoniaco _temblará_ ante la mención de nuestros nombres.

Iwaizumi no está seguro de porque eso hace que su estómago se encoja, así que simplemente asiente, sabiendo que no debe discutir con Tooru cuando tiene ese brillo rojizo en los ojos.

—Claro que sí.

Tan rápido como había aparecido, esa intensidad se desvanece y Tooru le guiña un ojo, retirando su mano.

—No te pierdas de camino al punto de encuentro~

Iwaizumi pone los ojos en blanco, y mira a su libro de texto.

—Tú eres el que siempre… —Se detiene, dándose cuenta de que no hay nadie con él.

Cuando mira por encima del hombro, Tooru ya se había ido.

***

Prácticamente todo en él es igual: el mismo dorado intenso en sus ojos, el dulce olor a vainilla, la palidez de su piel por pasar demasiado tiempo en casa. La única cosa que era distinta es su pelo. Es de un rubio teñido, aunque ya se le ven las raíces en lo alto de la cabeza.

_Es él, es Kenta. Tiene que serlo._

_[no es él. ¿cómo podría serlo? no huele a nada demoniaco.]_

_Hay otras formas de volverse inmortal. Debe de saber que sobreviví. Debió de hacerse inmortal para esperarme. Sabía que escapé._

El susurro no responde. Kuroo, confiado por esta revelación, se acerca al chico que se encuentra en la esquina de la calle. Viste con un uniforme de instituto y una mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros y en su mano tiene una consola portátil. Kuro no recuerda el nombre de esa cosa.

_[si estás tan seguro de que es él, ¿por qué no te acercas?]_

Kuroo menea su cola con irritación. _No quiero asustarle._

Está en su forma favorita, la de un gato negro. Es una apariencia flexible, rápida y con un sentido del olfato, vista y oído increíbles. Es fácil moverse y meterse por los recovecos, lo que viene bien si se quiere observar sin que le vean.

No está seguro de que quiera ser visto aún pero incluso con eso en mente, sale del hueco de la pared y se dirige hacia el chico.

Parece joven, más joven que Kenta, tendrá quizás diecisiete o dieciocho. Eso hace que Kuroo se detenga, pero sólo por un instante. Su cola se mueve de nuevo, inquieta. El chico no levanta la mirada del juego pero a medida que Kuroo se acerca se da cuenta de que el chico nota algo, porque se queda quieto y sus pulgares no se mueven por encima del dispositivo.

Kuroo se detiene y se sienta en la acera. Por un momento ninguno de los dos se mueve. Kuroo concentra toda su atención en el chico, creando un agujero al lado de la cabeza del chico con la mirada. Expande su aura, haciendo que le alcance y que le toque delicadamente.

_Kenta._

El chico pega un salto. Kuroo frunce el ceño. El aura del chico es débil, ni se acerca al aura dorada y poderosa de Kenta. Cuando Kuroo utiliza su visión demoniaca y puede verla, temblando ligeramente entorno al chico como un capullo y extendiéndose unos centímetros por encima de su piel.

_Es demasiado pálida. ¿Ha usado magia para debilitarla?_

_[o quizá es simplemente que no es kenta.]_

_Cállate._

Un autobús se detiene en la esquina. El chico se guarda la consola en el bolsillo y se sube a bordo. Kuroo se apresura y va detrás de él pero cuando llega las puertas se le cierran delante de sus narices. Frunciendo el ceño, Kuroo empieza a correr mientras el autobús se aleja por la manzana.

_[vas a meterte en un montón de problemas por este chico que puede no ser kenta]_

_Tengo que asegurarme_

El susurro se calla, afortunadamente, y Kuroo se concentra en no perder el autobús.

Es un duro viaje de veinticinco minutos esquivando peatones, ciclistas y otros coches pero finalmente el autobús llega a una parada y el chico se baja, dirigiéndose a una pequeña tienda de magia situada entre una pastelería y una tienda arte. En el letrero pone “El gato negro” y Kuroo sonríe con suficiencia, internamente. Que apropiado.

El chico entra dentro pero cuando Kuroo intenta seguirle se da cuenta de que no puede. Frunciendo el entrecejo, lo intenta de nuevo pero es como si una barrera invisible se alzara ante él y la puerta. La toca con su pata y ve que es solida. Usando su visión demoníaca de nuevo puede ver la magia latiendo con un color dorado y rodeando toda la tienda como una gran sábana. Puede ver los débiles kanji y kana revoloteando por toda el aura y cuando los reconoce, suelta un siseo.

_Mierda, está protegida._

_[esas son unas guardas formidables contra los demonios. una bruja poderosa debe ser dueña de este lugar.]_

Contrariado, Kuroo comienza a pasearse de un lado a otro, esperando que el chico salga. Pasada una hora, encuentra un sitio cálido junto a una farola y se adormece ligeramente. Tiene cuidado de no quedarse completamente dormido, sabiendo que si le pasa volverá a su forma humana. Está bastante seguro de que nadie apreciaría que un hombre desnudo apareciera súbitamente en medio de la calle.

Sus orejas pegan una sacudida ante el sonido de la campana. Abriendo los ojos, ve a una pequeña anciana en el marco de la puerta. Se asoma y sus ojos oscuros le encuentran enseguida. Cuando Kuroo trata de tocar su aura, la encuentra impenetrable, rodeando con tanta energía su pequeña silueta que se siente pequeño en comparación.

—No sé quién eres ni qué quieres de mi nieto —dice ella señalándole con el dedo—; ¡pero si no te has ido en los próximos dos minutos, te lanzaré un maleficio tan fuerte que hasta tus pequeños amigos del Infierno sentirán sus efectos!

Kuroo la cree así que se escabulle rápidamente. Cuando llega a la esquina de la calle se detiene para analizar toda la información que ha obtenido.

_[es probable que no sea kenta.]_

_Puede estar haciéndose pasar por el nieto de esa mujer. No se parecen mucho._

Puede sentir el escepticismo del susurro sin que se lo diga. Lentamente, mira desde la esquina de la calle hacia “El gato negro”. Es pequeña y modesta. Uno podría pasar de largo sin saber siquiera que está ahí pero él se promete no olvidarla porque necesita saber más sobre el chico que tiene la misma cara que Kenta, el chico que huele como su hogar.

Después de pasarse seiscientos años solo, con la única compañía de un susurro en la mente, está decidido a recuperar lo que perdió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido?
> 
> Si veis cualquier error no dudéis en decirmelo
> 
> Si quereis venir a hablar del fic, de Haikyuu o fangirlear en general aquí tenéis: 
> 
> Mi Tumblr: mortalesmis.tumblr.com 
> 
> Mi Twitter: @alternativeNoah
> 
> Y este es el Tumblr de la autora: http://shions-heart.tumblr.com


	2. Huir de los lobos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvido mencionar que este universo tiene otros 3 fics más aparte de este, que es el principal. Dos de esos fics son precuelas y aunque no es obligatorio leerlas, os recomiendo hacerlo, en especial el que habla del pasado de Akaashi y Kenma. También tengo intención de traducirlos, aunque lo haré poco a poco.

Bran pensó en ello. “¿puede un hombre ser valiente cuando tiene miedo?”

\-- George R. R. Martin,  _juego de tronos_

* * *

  

Iwaizumi sale y se encuentra una noche iluminada por la brillante luna que se alza sobre el horizonte. El cielo está despejado y las estrellas se extienden más lejos de lo que su vista alcanza a ver. Se encuentra a sí mismo con la mirada posada en ellas y preguntándose si las cosas serían diferentes si Tooru hubiera sido un extraterrestre en vez de un medio demonio. ¿Estaría tan preocupado como lo está ahora?

Baja la cabeza, sabiendo que es una pregunta ridícula. Iwaizumi siempre se preocupara por Tooru. El tío es un desastre andante. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se coloca la mochila llena de snacks y armas a la espalda antes de correr calle abajo hacia el extenso bosque que se encuentra más allá de la calle principal. Hay un claro en el bosque que guarda una casita del árbol que Iwaizumi y Tooru encontraron cuando eran pequeños. Ninguno de los dos sabía quién la construyó pero Tooru decía que era especial e Iwaizumi decidió seguirle la corriente. 

Es una casa del árbol normal y corriente: situada sobre las ramas del árbol a unos dos metros del suelo, tiene una escalera de madera que conduce al centro de la pequeña estancia. Ya casi no caben dentro. Sólo hay espacio suficiente para sentarse el uno junto al otro con las piernas extendidas pero es un sitio agradable para pasar el rato y echarse una siesta, leer algún comic o estudiar.

Debajo de la casa hay un tocón y en él ahora se encuentran Matsukawa con Hanamaki sentado a horcajadas en su regazo. Están liándose bastante apasionadamente e Iwaizumi aguanta las ganas de tirarles algo.

—¡Ey! —espeta—. Esta no es la razón por la que Oikawa nos ha pedido que vengamos.

Hanamaki lentamente se aparta de su novio mirando a Iwaizumi con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Podría ser.

—Las orgias son divertidas —dice Matsukawa con un asentimiento.

Iwaizumi siente como el rubor se extiende por su cuello.

 _—No_ quiero saber cómo lo sabes —dice sin emoción.

—Yahoo~ —La voz de Tooru se oye en el claro, para alivio de Iwaizumi.

Se gira y ve a su amigo llegar con un contoneo. Tooru saluda a Matsukawa y Hanamaki mientras se coloca al lado de Iwaizumi. Está vestido todo de negro (como todos los demás, porque les mandó un mensaje diciéndoles que lo hicieran para que estuvieran bien camuflados) y parecía un modelo, la luz de la luna iluminando la palidez de su piel y sus facciones. Iwaizumi carraspea y deja de mirarle, ajustándose la correa de la mochila en el hombro.

—Espero que vosotros dos no estuvierais pasándolo _demasiado_ bien sin mí —dice Tooru con una sonrisa.

—Te invitamos a unirte —dice Matsukawa, levantando su mano de la cadera de Hanamaki para tendérsela a Tooru.

—Eh, yo prefiero que se nos una Iwaizumi —dice Hanamaki mirando a Tooru con escepticismo.

—¡Maleducado! Los dos seriáis _bendecidos_ por tenerme en vuestra relación —dice Tooru poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Iwaizumi los ignora, deseando que las orejas dejen de arderle. En vez de ello, estudia a Tooru, principalmente su pelo. Está perfectamente peinado, como siempre, pero muchas veces se encuentra mirándolo cuando están con Mattsun y Makki, preocupado de que Tooru se encuentre demasiado cómodo cuando está con ellos y deje de usar su glamour, el que esconde sus cuernos y sus colmillos. No quiere saber que pasara si eso ocurre alguna vez.

Matsukawa y Hanamaki pueden parecer dos idiotas enamorados pero están muy inmersos en sus estudios y ya son grandes cazadores. ¿Se sentirían obligados a capturar o matar a Tooru si descubrieran su verdadero origen? Solo les conocen a él y a Tooru desde hace unos cuantos años. No sienten la misma lealtad hacia Tooru que siente Iwaizumi. Y, aunque no quiere pensar en ello, la posibilidad ronda por su mente siempre que pasan el rato juntos.

Es estresante. Se pregunta si eso hará que le salgan canas antes de tiempo.

Hanamaki se retira del regazo de Matsukawa y recoge una mochila que está detrás del tocón para colocárselo a la espalda mientras Matsukawa se levanta.

—Bueno estamos fuera para buscar a hombres lobo o alguna mierda de esas ¿no? Carpe diem, solo vives una vez, ¿seguramente nos vayan a expulsar si nos pillan? —pregunta Hanamaki, alzando las cejas.

Iwaizumi desea que no hubiera mencionado lo último. Le lleva molestando desde que salió de casa.

— _No_ nos van a pillar y si lo hacen nos tendremos que asegurar de haber matao primero a un hombre lobo —dice Tooru con confianza.

—¿Matao? —repite Hanamaki, con una risita.

—Matado —corrige Matsukawa, impasible.

—Matao. —Las risitas de Hanamaki se han convertido en una carcajada.

Tooru se sonroja y le pega una patada al suelo.

—¿Habéis terminado de corregir mi gramática? —Girando sobre sus talones, se dirige al bosque.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa le siguen, todavía diciendo variaciones de matar de vez en cuando, cada cual más ridícula que la anterior. Iwaizumi decide ir en la retaguardia, vigilando los alrededores y la parte trasera y deseando estar delante para poder evitar que Tooru haga algo demasiado peligroso, pero sabe cuánto se mofa Tooru de sus preocupaciones así que permanece en esa posición, tratando de ignorar las suaves risitas de los otros dos.

Solo han caminado diez minutos cuando Tooru se detiene abruptamente. Matsukawa y Hanamaki se callan y los cuatro se quedan quietos, cada uno de ellos escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Está más oscuro ahora, con las ramas de los árboles bloqueando la luz de la luna y los grillos grillando ruidosamente. Se oye un crujido en unos arbustos que se encuentran a su lado e Iwaizumi siente como se le pone la carne de gallina.

—¿Es eso? —pregunta Hanamaki con curiosidad.

—Suena demasiado pequeño como para ser un hombre lobo —dice Matsukawa negando con la cabeza.

—Seguramente sea un conejo. Sigamos —dice Iwaizumi instando a Tooru.

Tooru asiente con la cabeza, girándose y comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Sus pasos son más calculados ahora y Hanamaki y Matsukawa no retoman la charla anterior. El silencio es agobiante e Iwaizumi puede sentir como su corazón late rápidamente en su pecho. Está seguro de que esa clase de tensión no es buena para su salud pero intenta mantener la calma, inhalando profundamente y exhalando el aire con calma.

Hanamaki le mira como preguntándole “¿estás bien?”. Iwaizumi asiente levemente, sin querer preocuparle. Estará bien. Es solamente que odia esta parte de la caza. La espera. La asfixiante calma que le causa una opresión en el pecho. El sudor que hace que se le pegue la camiseta a la espalda y le suden las palmas de las manos.

Se las limpia en los pantalones.

—Esperad —dice Tooru de repente, deteniéndose una vez más—. Hay alguien siguiéndonos. —Inclina la cabeza—. Dos personas, en realidad.

Iwaizumi se pregunta si puede sentirlo debido a sus poderes demoniacos. Se queda quieto, escuchando, prestando atención a los sonidos a su alrededor. Se da cuenta que todo está _demasiado_ tranquilo. Aparte de los grillos, no se oye a ningún otro animal. Y aunque eso puede significar que los han asustado con sus pisadas, Iwaizumi ya sabe que debe confiar en los instintos de Tooru en lo relativo a cosas que él no puede ver.

Se mueve lentamente para ponerse al lado de Tooru, murmurando suavemente:

—¿Dónde?

Tooru señala a los arbustos que se encuentran a su izquierda.

—A unos tres o cuatro pasos, en esa dirección.

Iwaizumi asiente y después de indicarles con gestos que se queden atrás, se mete entre los árboles. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que pueda oír unas voces quedas susurrando algo detrás de un árbol. Le suenan pero no puede ubicar a quienes pertenecen. Se acuclilla, cuidando sus pasos para asegurarse de que sean totalmente silenciosos al tiempo que se acerca sigilosamente al árbol.

—Creo que saben que estamos aquí —susurra una voz con preocupación.

—Si lo saben es porque sigues _susurrando_. _Cállate._ —Sisea una segunda voz.

—Tú también estás susurrando.

Iwaizumi reconoce la primera voz una vez que oye el tono petulante. Frunciendo el ceño, rodea el árbol y aparece frente a los adolescentes que se encuentran sentados en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada contra el árbol. Dan un respingo ante su súbita aparición, uno sujetando al otro con miedo. A ése, Iwaizumi le mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—Kindaichi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El segundo chico, Kunimi, al que Iwaizumi reconoce ahora por ser del mismo curso que Kindaichi, se sacude el brazo de Kindaichi.

—Me ha dicho que ibais a cazar hombres lobos esta noche —dice Kunimi poniéndose de pie y encogiéndose de hombres como si la presencia de Iwaizumi no le afectase—. Él también quería unirse, o algo así. —Su tono de voz es despreocupado, como si no le importase que les hubieran pillado, pero Iwaizumi se da cuenta de la forma en la se muerde mínimamente el labio inferior. El chico es inteligente, uno de los mejores estudiantes en su curso. Si le atrapan en una partida de caza sin supervisión, podría meterse en problemas.

Eso hace que Iwaizumi se pregunte porque se dejó arrastrar a semejante estupidez en primer lugar. Se gira para mirar a Kindaichi, quien está retorciéndose los dedos de las manos frente a él, visiblemente más nervioso.

—¡Lo siento, Iwaizumi-san! Sé que me dijiste que no se lo contara a nadie pero parecía tan guay. Pensé… Pensé que podría ayudar. —Baja la mirada, avergonzado.

Iwaizumi no puede evitar sentir lástima por el chico. Es alto para su edad y, aunque es un buen luchador, los nervios le juegan una mala pasada y hacen que su abordaje en la caza sea más defensivo que ofensivo y esa no es la clase de persona que los entrenadores quieren en sus clases. Iwaizumi ha estado ayudándole, enseñándole distintos estilos de lucha, así como asistiéndole en tareas de investigación y a la hora de hacer redacciones. Admite que le ha cogido cariño.

Es por ello por lo que no está feliz de verle allí esa noche.

—Kindaichi, tienes quince años. Acabas de empezar tu entrenamiento de combate. No deberías estar aquí fuera, especialmente en una noche de luna llena.

Kunimi le lanza una mirada a Kindaichi que decía “te lo dije” mientras Kindaichi se encoge de hombros.

—Iwa-chan~, ¿por qué estás tardando tanto?

Iwaizumi hace una mueca, girándose para decirle a Tooru que espere unos minutos más, pensando que quizá sea capaz de convencer a esos dos para que se vayan a casa, pero tan pronto como se gira, ahí está Tooru mirándoles con curiosidad, flanqueado por Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

—¿Qué has encontrado, Iwa-chan? —dice Tooru con voz cantarina. Mira por encima del hombro de Iwaizumi hacia donde se encuentran Kunimi y Kindaichi, avergonzados—. Pensaba que habías dejado lo de ser niñera —dice entonces, arrugando la nariz.

—No seas maleducado con los de cursos inferiores, Mierdikawa —dice Iwaizumi poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Estos son Kunimi y Kindaichi. Ya se van —Se gira para lanzar a los adolescentes una mirada penetrante.

 

—¡Pero queremos unirnos a vuestra caza! —Suelta Kindaichi, olvidándose de la vergüenza.

Kunimi le pisa el pie, pero él lo ignora. Entonces Kunimi lo retira y se queda mirando a Iwaizumi con unos ojos que hacen que se sienta avergonzado por alguna razón. Se rasca la nuca antes de negar con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera —dice, bajando el brazo—. Idos a casa. No estáis preparados para este tipo de caza y especialmente si no está supervisada.

—¡Pero eres Iwaizumi-san! ¡Eres el mejor cazador de la escuela! ¡Probablemente de toda la ciudad!

—¿Lo es? —pregunta Hanamaki alzando las cejas—. Eso es nuevo para mí. —Mira a Matsukawa—. ¿Sabías que nos hallábamos ante la realeza?

Matsukawa niega con la cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea. No le hemos pedido un autógrafo.

—¿Por qué querríais _su_ autógrafo cuando _yo_ estoy aquí? —dice Tooru con indignación.

—Callaos todos —espeta Iwaizumi, sintiendo como se le está poniendo dolor de cabeza. Mira a Kindaichi, que parece cohibido ahora. Está removiendo el suelo con un pie mientras lo mira y se muerde el labio inferior. Iwaizumi siente una punzada de compasión y suspira.

—Mira, si te vas ahora mismo a casa prometo enseñarte mañana. Lamento haberte dejado tirado hoy.

Kindaichi alza la cabeza. Kunimi está frunciendo el ceño ligeramente pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir nada, Tooru se tensa y alza una mano.

—Quedaos todos callados —Sisea con la vista puesta en los árboles que se encuentran frente a ellos.

Cuando todos le miran, sube la barbilla y olisquea el aire delicadamente. Iwaizumi siente una opresión en el pecho y se pregunta si Tooru sabe qué raro resulta que haga eso. Nadie normal olisquea el aire como un animal. Nadie siente las cosas que puede sentir Tooru. Así que ¿por qué insiste en actuar de modo diferente a los demás? Eso hace que la sangre de Iwaizumi se le congele en las venas.

—Hay un hombre lobo cerca —dice Tooru en voz baja y los ojos brillantes. Mira a Iwaizumi con una sonrisa entusiasta—. Lo tenemos, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi deja la mochila en el suelo y saca su arco y un par de flechas con punta de plata. Despliega poco a poco el arco y coloca una flecha en él. Entonces mira a Tooru, que le indica que vaya a la izquierda. Hanamaki y Matsukawa reciben órdenes de avanzar mientras Tooru se dirige hacia la izquierda.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —pregunta Kindaichi suavemente.

Tooru frunce los labios pero antes de que pueda responder Iwaizumi les hace gestos a Kindaichi y Kunimi para que se agachen.

—Quedaos aquí y no os mováis —dice con firmeza.

—Pensaba que teníamos que irnos a casa —dice Kunimi arrastrando las palabras.

Kindaichi le mira con los ojos como platos pero Iwaizumi ignora la insolencia. Espera hasta que ambos se sientan en las base de un árbol antes de hacerle un gesto de asentimiento a Tooru para decirle que pueden comienza. Tooru asiente y desaparece entre los árboles. Matsukawa y Hanamaki desenfundan sus pistolas, que como sabe Iwaizumi, contienen balas de plata. Se da cuenta de que tienen silenciadores y agradece que sus amigos hayan pensado en ello.

Sin embargo, cuando se adentra más en el bosque se da cuenta de que no ha visto a Tooru coger un arma. ¿Estaba planeando abatir al hombre lobo con sus propias manos? No intentaría hacer algo tan estúpido ¿verdad? Iwaizumi aprieta los dientes pensando en abandonar su puesto para buscar a Tooru y pegarle. Es verdad que es más fuerte que la mayoría de los humanos e Iwaizumi duda de que el mordisco de un hombre lobo le afecte pero con Hanamaki y Matsukawa con ellos Tooru no puede simplemente abalanzarse sobre un monstruo y esperar que luego no le hagan preguntas cuando sobreviva.

_Estúpido gilipollas de—_

Detiene su juramento mental cuando oye a alguien dirigiéndose hacia ellos, unos pasos moviéndose suavemente pero no silenciosamente entre los arbustos. Se agacha, subiendo su arco para dirigirlo en la dirección del ruido. Se hace más fuerte a medida que se acerca e Iwaizumi se tensa.

Una ramita se rompe y emerge una figura desde detrás de un árbol. Iwaizumi baja su arco inmediatamente cuando reconoce al joven.

—¡Yahaba-kun! —grita Tooru, corriendo con ojos radiantes. —¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —Mira a su alrededor furtivamente antes de acercarse al menor con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Eres un hombre lobo?

Hanamaki y Matsukawa aparecen entre los árboles y se acercan, ambos bajando sus armas. Iwaizumi suspira preguntándose por qué no dejan de encontrarse con estudiantes. ¿Van a celebrar una reunión de Seijou esa noche?

Yahaba, un estudiante del Aoba Johsai, segundo mejor alumno de su clase en armas y combate, aunque estudiando para convertirse en investigador, se encuentra de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y parece desconcertado. Se las saca para colocárselas a los lados.

—Me has atrapado Oikawa-san. Soy un hombre lobo. No puedo creer que me hayas descubierto en este estado tan terrorífico.

Tanto Hanamaki como Matsukawa se ríen disimuladamente mientras Tooru da un paso atrás sintiéndose insultado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, alzando la barbilla para mirar a Yahaba con superioridad.

—Estoy en una misión. ¿Qué haces _vosotros_ aquí?

—No estamos en una misión —admite Iwaizumi—. Pero Oikawa tiene delirios de grandeza.

Tooru bufa y se coloca una mano en la cadera.

—No son _delirios_ , Iwa.

—¿Cómo has conseguido una misión? —pregunta Hanamaki entrecerrando los ojos—. Irihata no nos ha dado una mierda en semanas.

—Quizás sea porque todas las misiones de caza han sido suspendidas —dice Yahaba y cuando todos le miran con cara de póker, suspira—. ¿ _Alguno_ de vosotros lee las circulares?

—Yo suelo borrarlas —admite Matsukawa.

—Correo no deseado —añade Hanamaki.

—¿Quién tiene tiempo para leer circulares? Mi bandeja de entrada está lleno de emails de fans —se pavonea Oikawa.

Iwaizumi frunce el ceño y recuerda un email del Aoba Johsai que recibió hace un mes. Tooru estaba en su casa ese día, recuerda, y nunca pudo abrirlo porque estuvo dándole la brasa hasta que dejo sus deberes y salió fuera a jugar al vóley con él. Se da cuenta ahora de que se olvidó de volver a mirarlo y seguramente esté aún sin leer en su bandeja de entrada.

Yahaba suspira:

—Estoy en una misión de investigación. Algo le pasa a la Puerta del Infierno. No están seguros de qué pero ha habido un incremento de actividad demoniaca recientemente. El director Takeda ha suspendido todas las misiones de caza hasta que la SCD despeje la zona.

—¿Y cuanto van a tardar? —pregunta Iwaizumi. El Sindicato de Caza Demoniaca (o Subnormales Cazadores de Domingas como les llamaban Mattsun y Makki) son graduados de Aoba Johsai, cazadores escogidos específicamente por el gobierno de Sendai para cazar y capturar o matar a los demonios que escapan de la Puerta del Infierno. Es el grupo al que todo niño y adolescente en Aoba Johsai aspira a unirse y Tooru planea convertirse en su líder algún día, aunque Iwaizumi no sabe como se supone que lo conseguirán si no pueden ni conseguir las notas que les hacen falta para aprobar los exámenes para sus licencias de cazadores.

Yahaba se encoge de hombros.

—No lo dicen. No sé cuantos demonios han escapado. Puede durar un tiempo.

—Fantástico. Mientras tanto vamos a seguir haciéndonos mayores en las mismas malditas aulas —se queja Hanamaki—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a graduar? ¿Cuándo tengamos treinta años?

Yahaba le mira, como si se preguntara cual es su problema.

Iwaizumi suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara.

—Gracias, Yahaba —dice, preguntándose si puede convencer a Tooru de abandonar la misión de esa noche e irse a casa. Se siente intranquilo ante la idea de un incremento de la actividad demoniaca, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos tiene ninguna oportunidad contra un demonio de alto nivel—. Deberías irte a casa pronto. No es seguro salir en las noches de luna llena.

Yahaba le ofrece una sonrisa torcida.

—Creo que estaré bien.

Antes de que Iwaizumi pueda pensar en lo que significa eso, Kindaichi y Kunimi llegan corriendo de entre la maleza. Con el ceño fruncido, Iwaizumi se gira para encararse con ellos.

—¡Os he dicho que os quedéis donde estabais! —les espeta.

—¿Está todo Aoba Johsai en el bosque esta noche? —pregunta Yahaba con tono jocoso—. ¿Se va a caer Watari de los árboles?

—¡Es el entrenador Mizoguchi! ¡Él y el entrenador Irihata están de camino! —Jadea Kindaichi, inclinándose hacia delante—. Los he oído en el claro.

—¡Mierda! ¡Largaos todos! ¡Misión abortada! —Ruge Iwaizumi, retirando la flecha de su arco y volviendo a guardarla en la mochila—. Mandadme un mensaje cuando lleguéis a casa. Sed cautelosos e _inteligentes_. ¡Yahaba!

El chico pega un salto, mirando a Iwaizumi con los ojos como platos. Su bravuconería parece haber desaparecido y ahora está pálido. Iwaizumi se pregunta brevemente si resulta que él tampoco estaba en una misión después de todo.

—Vete a casa —dice, suavizando su tono.

Yahaba asiente pero no les sigue cuando se desperdigan entre los árboles. Iwaizumi no puede recordar en que parte de la ciudad vive pero espera que sea capaz de ir rápido a casa.

Kindaichi y Kunimi han desaparecido y pronto también pierde de vista a Hanamaki y Matsukawa. Por un momento está solo, corriendo a través del bosque tan rápido como puede mientras esquiva arbustos y ramas bajas. Siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de lo sigiloso que puede llegar a ser, llegando a ser casi el mejor de su clase en sigilo pero no oye ni siente a Tooru antes de que éste se encuentre a su lado, como salido de la nada.

Hay un brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa que tiene no es una en la que Iwaizumi confíe en absoluto.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —pregunta entre jadeos.

—La Puerta del Infierno está palpitando.

Han llegado a la calle, por lo que Iwaizumi reduce la velocidad y se coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza para ensanchar su cavidad torácica mientras respira con profundidad. La forma en la que lo ha dicho Tooru es siniestra pero su cara muestra excitación. Iwaizumi no está seguro de que eso le guste.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes lo que significa, Iwa-chan —dice Tooru, mirándole. Ve el destello rojizo en su mirada de nuevo, chispeando como si fuera electricidad, como si fuera algo tangible que Iwaizumi puede sentir, que intenta alcanzarle. 

Da un paso atrás instintivamente. El glamour alrededor de la figura de Tooru tiembla, resquebrajándose brevemente y dejando ver a Iwaizumi sus cuernos, que se curvan a cada lado de su cabeza, gruesos y negros con rayas marrones que se combinan con el castaño de su cabello. Iwaizumi se queda mirando, preguntándose si han crecido desde la última vez que los vio. La idea le inquieta. Tooru aún está sonriendo y sus colmillos brillan con la luz de la luna.

—No, no lo sé —dice Iwaizumi lentamente y con cautela.

—Quiere decir que habrá más demonios contra los que luchar, más maneras de subir nuestro estatus. Para cuando el SCD sepa como cerrar y sellar la Puerta del Infierno estaremos en lo más alto. ¡Seremos más poderosos que todos ellos! ¡Quizá ni dejemos que la cierren! ¡Podemos dejar salir a todos y derrotarlos! ¡Purificar el Infierno para siempre!

El tono de Tooru va en aumento, volviéndose casi histérico. Aterrorizado, Iwaizumi da un salto hacia delante, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para después golpear a Tooru en la frente con un fuerte _crack_. Tooru inmediatamente se cae a la acera, tocándose la frente y lloriqueando.

—¡Ay! ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Eso duele!

El glamour vuelve a estar en su sitio y en vez de ver a un demonio ante él, Iwaizumi solo ve a un joven de diecinueve años, su mejor amigo Tooru. El niñato al que le encantan los extraterrestres y piensa que los bichos son asquerosos. Suelta un suspiro de alivio y se acuclilla frente a él.

—Lo siento —dice sinceramente—, pero estabas comportando todo demoniaco de nuevo.

Tooru se tensa, bajando las manos. Se muerde el labio.

—¿Lo estaba? —Su voz es baja, casi trémula.

Iwaizumi odia cuando se pone así, casi tanto como cuando suelta todo ese rollo demoniaco. Se endereza, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Vamos. Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche. Veremos una de tus películas de mierda.

—¿ _Cowboys y aliens_? —pregunta Tooru, sujetando la mano de Iwaizumi y poniéndose de pie.

—Joder, ¿ _por qué_?

Tooru ríe.

—Te gusta.

—Es terrible.

—Terriblemente increíble.

—No, sólo terrible.

— _Iwa-chan_.

—Ugh. _Vale_.

Tooru se ríe a carcajadas por su triunfo, hablando de todas las cosas geniales de las que se puede dar cuenta Iwaizumi al verla por segunda vez. Es solo cuando están cerca de la casa de Iwaizumi cuando éste se da cuenta de que no ha soltado la mano de Tooru.

Y Tooru tampoco lo había hecho.

***

_[no puedo creer que estés acosando a este pobre niño.]_

_Cállate, no estoy acosándole._

Eso le había dicho al susurro, pero mientras se encuentra en la calle, frente a la casa de Posible Kenta, mirando por la ventana de la que cree que es la habitación del chico, se da cuenta de que sí lo está haciendo.

También tiene que tener en cuenta que ha seguido al chico en su forma gatuna desde el instituto hasta “el Gato Negro” todos los días desde hace dos semanas. Los domingos, cuando el chico no va al instituto y se queda en casa, Kuroo se queda fuera, sentado en la calle durante todo el día. Aún no ha hablado con el chico y sabe que está siendo un pelele pero tiene que pensar en lo que va a decir. Si aparece en su forma humana delante del chico, le llama Kenta y le da un fuerte abrazo, hay un 50% de probabilidades de que le eche un maleficio.

_[mejor piensa en un 80%]_

Kuroo bufa por lo bajo y mueve su cola irritado pero no puede replicarle porque la puerta de la casa de Posible Kenta se abre y ve salir al chico. Está vestido con unos vaqueros y una vieja sudadera que le queda demasiado grande, llegándole casi hasta las rodillas e imposibilitando que se le vean las manos mientras echa la llave.

Es adorable y Kuroo siente una opresión en el pecho, acordándose de cómo Kenta, a veces, se ponía sus túnicas, a pesar de que a él le quedaran más como un vestido que como una túnica. Desterrando ese recuerdo de su mente, Kuroo observa con interés como Posible Kenta se ajusta la mochila y se dirige hacia la calle. Por un momento se detiene y dirige su mirada hacia donde está Kuroo. Sus ojos se encuentran y Kuroo siente la repentina necesidad de ver si tiene suciedad en sus patas o algo. Se agacha para limpiárselas hasta que el chico se gira y comienza a caminar.

_[eres patético]_

Ignorando al susurro, Kuroo corretea detrás de Posible Kenta, siguiéndole por una calle distinta a la habitual. Intrigado, se acerca un poco más, siguiendo al chico más allá de la parada de autobús y cuesta arriba hacia donde se encuentran las casas más grandes y elegantes y parece un área más de los suburbios.

_¿Adónde va?_

El vecindario de Posible Kenta no es un barrio rico. Kuroo diría que es probable que la familia del chico tuviera algún tipo de ayuda. La mayoría de su ropa parece vieja y raída y esa mochila tiene como mínimo diez años. Kuroo no puede evitar preguntarse si “el Gato Negro” no va bien o si la abuela no sustenta a la familia.

Aunque pensándolo, por la forma en la que la anciana lo trató, Kuroo duda de que esa sea la razón.

Posible Kenta se detiene frente a una casa con un jardín vallado. Al lado de la puerta de entrada se encuentra otra persona alta y musculada que tiene el pelo de punta y mechones teñidos de color plateado. Le sonríe a Kenta y le saluda y hablan un poco antes de que Posible Kenta pase por la puerta y entre en la casa. La nueva persona no se mueve de su sitio y simplemente mira al chico con una mirada melancólica.

¡Por fin! Alguien que puede darle algo de información a Kuroo.

Kuroo se desvanece, teletransportándose a su apartamento para coger algo que ponerse en su forma humana. Odia este método de transporte; le deja un sabor metálico en la boca y le pica todo el cuerpo durante horas pero es la forma más rápida de viajar. Busca algo que considera elegante, queriendo causar buena impresión. Al final se decanta por un atuendo “business casual”: una camisa de botones que se mete por dentro de unos vaqueros ajustados de color negro, combinados con un cinturón y una chaqueta negra por encima. Se deja el cuello de la camisa abierto e intenta alisarse el pelo; por supuesto, esto último no funciona. Su pelo nunca le hace caso, ni siquiera siendo un demonio.

Por último se echa un poco de colonia para enmascarar cualquier olor demoniaco que el chico pudiera oler y se teletransporta de nuevo a la esquina de la calle. Mira la hora en su reloj. Solo han pasado diez minutos. Bien. Lo más probable es que Posible Kenta siga dentro de la casa.

Ajustándose la chaqueta, camina con paso tranquilo hacia el hombre que se encuentra al lado de la puerta. Aún así, a medida que se acerca, se da cuenta de que el hombre es más joven de lo que había pensado, posiblemente tuvieran la misma edad (o al menos la que él tendría si fuera humano), quizá un poco más joven. Probablemente rondaría los veinte años.

—Buenos días —dice con alegría.

El joven se sobresalta, para después sonreír débilmente mientras mira a Kuroo de arriba abajo. Kuroo espera, agradeciendo la prolongada mirada.

—Buenos días —dice el chico después de un momento, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás aquí fuera? —pregunta Kuroo—. ¿Hay alguna guarda contra ti?

El joven se ríe, tocándose la nuca.

—Eh, no exactamente. Akaashi no deja que nadie entre dentro de su casa así que estoy respetando eso ¿sabes? Me avisará cuando quiera que yo entre. Cosa que seguro pasará más temprano que tarde.

El nombre “Akaashi” no le dice nada a Kuroo pero la historia le parece entretenida así que se apoya en la pared de piedra y le hace un ademán al otro.

—Me gusta tu confianza, niño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bokuto. Pero no soy un niño. Tengo veinte años.

—Mis disculpas —dice Kuroo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Me llamo Kuroo. —Se retira de la pared para enderezarse y meterse una mano en el bolsillo mientras con la otra señala la casa de Akaashi—. Si tu amigo Akaashi no deja que entre gente en su casa, ¿cómo es que el bajito de antes ha entrado?

Bokuto pestañea antes de darse cuenta sobre quien habla Kuroo.

—¡Oh! ¿Hablas de Kozume-kun? Conoce a Akaashi desde antes de que yo le viera por primera vez. A él siempre le está permitido entrar.

Kozume. Tiene que ser el apellido del chico. Kuroo se pregunta si sería pedir demasiado que Bokuto supiera su nombre.

—¿Si eres amigo de Akaashi por qué no te deja entrar? —pregunta Kuroo, con la esperanza de poder ganar tiempo hasta que Kozume salga de la casa.

 Una vez más, Bokuto alza la mano para rascarse la nuca, avergonzado.

—Bueno, um, supongo que no puedo decir que seamos realmente _amigos_. Le saludo cada que abre las cortinas pero él sólo me mira y las vuelve a correr de nuevo. Nunca hemos hablado.

Kuroo se ríe.

—¿En serio? — _Este tío está más pillado que yo._

—¡Le dejo cartas en el buzón! —exclama Bokuto, haciéndole gestos a Kuroo para que pase por su lado y vea el buzón que hay al otro lado de la puerta. Lo abre y señala el interior—. ¿Ves? Esta es la carta que he dejado hoy. Nunca están al día siguiente así que _sé_ que las lee.

—¿Qué pone? —pregunta Kuroo y se da cuenta de que está realmente interesado en la historia de este extraño hombre. Se pregunta si las cartas servirían para romper el hielo entre él y Kozume aunque no está seguro de si sabría que poner en ellas.

Bokuto se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo cosas sobre mí. Le he dicho mi nombre y lo que estudio. Le he dicho que me gusta su pelo y sus ojos y que estoy seguro que su voz también es preciosa. Le he dicho cual es mi comida favorita, mi color favorito y en que me gustaría trabajar. También que me gustaría que me hablara o me escribiera porque quiero conocerle, pero aún no he tenido suerte.

—Parece que te has tomado muchas molestias por alguien que no quiere tenerte a su alrededor —musita Kuroo.

Bokuto sonríe.

—Lo entenderás cuando lo veas.

—¿Tan guapo es?

—Imagina el rostro más hermoso que has visto en tu vida —dice Bokuto—. Seguramente él sea el _doble_ de bello.

Kuroo asiente, comprensivo y su mente vuela inmediatamente al rostro de Kenta. El delicado puente de su nariz, sus pequeños y sensuales labios, la forma en la que su negro cabello enmarca sus brillantes ojos dorados. Está seguro de que ni una sola persona en el universo es más hermosa que su Kenta.

Aunque ahora está Kozume, que es igual que él, excepto por el pelo teñido.

Bokuto se queda callado, mirando a la ventana que da a la puerta, como si  esperara captar un vistazo de su glorioso Akaashi. Kuroo dedica ese tiempo a observar el rostro del joven. Es un rostro interesante. Casi impresionante. Y el dorado de sus ojos hace juego con los de Kenta. Tienen el mismo brillo. La misma chispa.

De hecho, Kuroo ve que todo en Bokuto parece chispear. Curioso, utiliza su visión demoniaca, con cuidado de mantener un glamour para que Bokuto no se dé cuenta del destello rojo de su mirada.

_Hostia puta._

El aura de Bokuto es _increíble_. No es sólo dorada (como lo es la mayoría) sino que brilla con azules tornasolados, morados, rosas y verdes. Es casi como mirar a un arcoíris. Nunca ha visto nada como eso. Ligeramente inquieto, Kuroo deja de utilizar su visión demoniaca pero ahora le pica la curiosidad.

—¿Dónde estudias? —pregunta.

—Oh, um, en la Universidad Fukurodani pero tengo muchas clases en el instituto Nekoma y en la escuela Aoba Johsai de Cazadores de Demonios porque estoy investigando a los feéricos. Dicen que estoy loco por hacerlo, que estoy perdiendo el tiempo por un mito pero tratamos con criaturas de mitos y leyendas todo el tiempo ¿no? Así que los feéricos tienen que existir. Son reales. Lo sé.

Kuroo no recuerda haber visto nunca un feérico en toda su vida pero no se lo dice. En vez de ello, su atención se centra en el nombre Nekoma. Ha visto ese nombre antes. Frente a la puerta del instituto de Kozume.

—¿Dejan que los universitarios vayan a clase en el Nekoma? —pregunta, sorprendido—. Sólo tienes que ir y… ¿matricularte?

Bokuto asiente.

—¡Sí, es muy simple! No son súper estrictos en eso. En Aoba Johsai tienes que pasar un montón de pruebas para entrar pero en Nekoma son bastante laxos en ese aspecto. Cogen a cualquiera que esté interesado en la magia, solamente tienes que firmar un documento diciendo que no vas a usar la magia negra. Eso hace que se le avise al Consejo de Magos si la usas.

Kuroo sonríe con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

—¿Cómo saben que la has usado?

Bokuto frunce el ceño mientras piensa en ello.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Kuroo sigue trabajando. Esta puede ser su oportunidad. Una manera de acercarse a Kozume sin que éste sospeche que tiene motivos ocultos.

_[no me digas que vas a matricularte es esa escuela mágica cuando  podríamos estar haciendo cosas mejores.]_

_Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer._

***

A Kenma le gusta el interior de la casa de Keiji. Es cálida y acogedora. Siempre tiene las cortinas corridas, así que siente una sensación de seguridad. Los muebles son antiguos y la mayoría están hechos de la madera oscura de árboles centenarios. Todo está lleno de estanterías decoradas con chismes, velas y frascos llenos de hierbas, semillas, huesos y trozos de animales molidos. El propio Keiji es amigable y acogedor y siempre habla con voz suave y se mueve con cautela alrededor de Kenma.

Conoció a Keiji por primera vez cuando tenía quince años, hace tres años, un día que le visitó con su abuela para llevarle una caja llena de libros de hechizos que Keiji había pedido al Gato Negro. A Kenma le sorprendió ver a un chico solamente un año mayor que él viviendo solo en esa casa tan cara. Había sido demasiado tímido para preguntar en aquella ocasión pero recordaba haberse sentido reconfortado por la voz suave de Keiji y la manera en la que nunca intentaba tocar a Kenma (fue más tarde cuando descubrió el porqué).

—Kenma, no necesitabas venir hasta aquí un domingo para traerme esto. Tu abuela me dijo que podía mandármelos el martes.

Keiji está en la cocina haciendo té, vestido con un kimono de color azul oscuro y una hakama blanca. Su obi tiene pequeños búhos estampados y verlos hace que Kenma sonría ligeramente desde su asiento en la mesa. Frente a él se encuentra un tarro lleno de pequeños huesos de cuervo. Sabe para que los necesita Keiji pero se pregunta si los suplementos del Gato Negro son lo suficientemente buenos. Parece haber pedido más de lo que suele pedir y eso quiere decir que los que adquirió antes habían fallado.

—Hoy tenía un rato libre, así que le dije que te los traería —replica, moviendo los dedos de los pies dentro de las zapatillas de casa que Keiji le ha prestado. Tienen caritas de gatos estampadas, y se pregunta si Keiji las compró específicamente para Kenma porque siempre le ofrece las mismas. La idea hace que sienta una sensación reconfortante en el pecho y piensa, otra vez, en lo amable que es Keiji.

Es raro, porque la mayoría de la gente supone que Akaashi Keiji, el brujo recluso de Sendai, es distante y maleducado y todo porque prohíbe que otros entren en su casa y se niega a interactuar con sus vecinos.

Si de verdad supieran la razón.

—¿Sabes que Bokuto-san está aún esperando al lado de la puerta? —pregunta Kenma después de que Keiji dejase el té frente a su asiento.

Keiji suspira, tomando asiento con su propia taza entre las manos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Por qué no le lanzas un maleficio?

—No hace daño a nadie estando ahí. —Keiji sorbe un poco de té sin mirar a Kenma.

—¿Sigue escribiéndote cartas? —Kenma pega una patada al suelo con sus pies mientras bebe su té y observa a Keiji por encima de la taza.

Kenma baja la suya y mira a Kenma con una expresión cansada.

—Kenma-kun, sé que tienes buena intención pero sabes que no puedo iniciar nada con él, por mucho que me gusten sus cartas.

—Al menos podrías escribirle.

Keiji frunce los labios pero no dice nada. Se quedan en silencio pero no es un silencio incomodo. Los dos prefieren la tranquilidad y ahí la encuentran. A veces, cuando Kenma se encuentra despierto y tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, se imagina preguntándole a Keiji si puede mudarse con él. El solo hecho de alejarse de sus padres, de tener una casa llena de paz y consuelo hace que su corazón se acelere, lleno de anhelo. Desea una vida como esta. Solo, con quizás algunos gatos, pero no completamente solo porque tendría a Keiji con él y hablaría ocasionalmente con Mori y Lev por teléfono.

Está cansado de sentirse solo en su propia casa.

Pero nunca se atreve a preguntarlo. Le parece egoísta, cuando la vida de Keiji se ha complicado tanto como para tenga que vivir solo.

—¿Keiji, conoces algún hechizo para hacer que alguien no te siga?

—¿También tienes un acosador, Kenma? —pregunta Keiji con una leve sonrisa.

Kenma arruga la nariz.

—No estoy seguro. He estado viendo a un gato… Y sé que siempre es el mismo. Puedo sentirlo. No sé qué quiere pero a veces me da mala espina y me hace sentir incomodo.

—Y supongo que hacerle frente está fuera de la ecuación —musita Keiji.

Kenma pestañea pensando que eso debería ser obvio.

Keiji ríe suavemente:

—A menos que sepa qué tipo de criatura es, siento decir que no soy de demasiada ayuda. Puede ofrecerte hechizos de invisibilidad y guardas para que las coloques alrededor de tu casa para que no entre pero aparte de eso… No puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de esa molestia hasta que no sepa con qué estoy tratando.

Kenma asiente lentamente, imaginando que tiene sentido. Se pregunta si, de todas maneras, le tendrá que hacer frente al gato y ese pensamiento hace que se le forme un nudo en el estomago. Mira a la puerta y nota como se pone de los nervios.

_¿Está todavía ahí fuera?_

 —¿Está ahí fuera? —Keiji sigue su mirada.

Kenma le mira y asiente de nuevo. Frunciendo los labios, Keiji se pone de pie. Mientras Kenma le mira, sorprendido, él se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre y sale con sus tabi y sus getas. Kenma se pone de pie, apresurándose para ir detrás de Keiji y con la esperanza de que nada terrible le ocurra por ello.

Metiéndose las manos entre los pliegues de su kimono, Keiji se acerca a los dos individuos que conversan al lado de la puerta. Kenma se para cuando los dos hombres se giran con sorpresa al ver a Keiji aproximarse. El corazón le late enloquecido cuando el hombre que se encuentra al lado de Bokuto deja de fijar su vista en Keiji para mirarle.

Es él. El hombre de su pesadilla.

Kuro.

Tetsu.

Dando un paso atrás, Kenma cierra la puerta de un portazo. Aprieta las manos contra ella, viendo como sus dedos se aferran a la madera, temblando. Todo su cuerpo está temblando.

_Esto no está pasando. Estoy soñando. Es todo un sueño._

Un mordisco a sus nudillos le revela que no lo está. Poniéndose de puntillas, Kenma mira por la mirilla de la puerta. Keiji está hablando con Kuro y Bokuto, a una distancia respetuosa y con las manos aún ocultas. Kenma no puede ver sus expresiones pero sabe que Kuro aún sigue mirando en dirección a la puerta. Puede sentirlo como si le aplastaran unas brasas ardientes contra el pecho.

Nota su piel sudorosa y se encoge cuando algo frío toca su aura. Es como si el hielo le estuviera acariciando y se aleja de la puerta, trabándose con sus zapatos y cayéndose de espaldas al suelo.

_¿Kenta? ¿Kenta, eres tú?_

El susurro es tenue en su mente, un jirón de fría oscuridad acariciando las barreras de su consciencia. Se apresura a reforzarlas, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose las manos en los oídos, pero el susurro persiste, golpeando más y más fuerte las paredes que él se esfuerza en reforzar. Nunca había tenido que usar su bloqueo mental antes. Nadie había intentado meterse en su cabeza de esta manera.

No pensaba que nadie podría.

**_¿Kenta, eres tú?  ¿Kenta, eres tú?  ¿Kenta, eres tú?_ **

Kenma se aprieta más las manos contra los oídos y grita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa confunde el pasado del verbo "slay" que es "slain" con "slayed" en el original, por eso he puesto lo de matao y matado. La verdad es que este capitulo tenía unos cuantos juegos de palabras así que ha sido un poco difícil de traducir.
> 
> http://mortalesmis.tumblr.com/


	3. Falla e inténtalo otra vez

¿te has enamorado alguna vez? Horrible, ¿verdad? te hace tan vulnerable.

te abre el pecho y abre tu corazón y eso implica que alguien pueda entrar en tu vida y arruinarla

\-- Neil Gaiman,  _the sandman, vol. 9: las benévolas_

* * *

 

Akaashi no había planeado que su primera conversación con Bokuto fuera así. Se había imaginado varios escenarios en la privacidad y seguridad de su habitación, cuando era incapaz de dormir. A veces quedaban para tomarse un café. A veces él le invitaba a un té. Pero esto… esto no es lo que había imaginado.

Siente el corazón en la garganta mientras recorre el sendero hacia la puerta de la valla y se sujeta los antebrazos con las manos que tiene escondidas debajo del kimono. Bokuto está hablando animadamente con un hombre alto de pelo moreno que parece interesado en lo que le está contando. Akaashi mira a su alrededor en busca de un gato pero no ve ninguno. Sin embargo, hay algo en el hombre que le da mala espina. Puede sentir como la oscuridad le rodea, envolviendo su aura. Akaashi no puede saber por completo que está pensando, algo que le inquieta. 

Dejando de mirarle, Akaashi se dirige a Bokuto.

—Bokuto-san.

Bokuto se queda quieto al instante. Se gira para mirar a Akaashi con los ojos como platos. Las entrañas de Akaashi se estremecen. A pesar de que ha observado a Bokuto por la ventana, es la primera vez que le ve cara a cara.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cómo de _brillantes_ son sus ojos. Tragando saliva, mantiene una expresión neutral mientras endereza los hombros.

—Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación, ¿pero alguno de vosotros ha visto a un gato por aquí cerca?

—¿Un gato? —Bokuto le está mirando, repitiendo las palabras sin comprender.

Akaashi se siente incomodo por el escrutinio y dirige su vista al hombre que está al lado de Bokuto pero éste está mirando a la casa por encima del hombro de Akaashi. Sus ojos de un tono dorado más oscuro que el de Bokuto están brillando y sus labios están entreabiertos en una expresión de emoción y asombro. Akaashi frunce el ceño, a punto de preguntarle a qué está mirando, cuando oye el grito que sale del interior de su casa.

Girándose, corre hacia la casa. Puede oír unos pasos siguiéndole pero sólo ve a Bokuto a su lado cuando abre la puerta y ve a Kenma tirado en el suelo. Sus ojos están cerrados y las gotas de sangre que le gotean de la nariz manchan el pálido marrón de la alfombra del recibidor.

—¡Kozume-san! —exclama Bokuto y apresurándose a entrar.

Akaashi se queda congelado en la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y la sangre congelada en las venas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Le han atacado? Pero si su casa está protegida con hechizos y guardas anti-demonios. Un ataque no hubiera sido posible de ninguna manera.

Quiere acercarse, ver si tiene pulso, acariciar el pelo de Kenma, intentar despertarle. Pero lo único que puede hacer el quedarse ahí, sujetándose los brazos, mirando.

—¡Akaashi! —La voz de Bokuto saca a Akaashi de su aturdimiento. Se ha colocado la cabeza de Kenma en el regazo y mira a Akaashi con una expresión desesperada—. ¿Akaashi, qué hacemos?

Akaashi se agacha junto a él rápidamente, mirando al cuerpo de Kenma. No parece que haya tocado y solo está sangrando por la nariz. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, Akaashi respira trémulamente antes de responder.

—Mira si tiene pulso y no le muevas más de lo necesario. Cogeré un paño frio para ponérselo sobre la frente y una poción que quizá le despierte.

Al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie, Bokuto sube el brazo para agarrarle de su hakama. Akaashi se tensa pero Bokuto no intenta tocarle en ningún otro lado.

—¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? —pregunta.

Akaashi niega con la cabeza.

—Ha sido un ataque mágico. No serán capaces de ayudarle en el hospital.

Bokuto asiente y le suelta. Akaashi mira por encima de su hombro y se da cuenta de que el hombre desconocido no les ha seguido dentro. La entrada a la casa está desierta y no hay nadie en el sendero ni cerca de la valla. El hombre se ha ido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Eso hace que el estomago de Akaashi se retuerza con desasosiego pero despacha esa sensación para dirigirse a su estudio a coger un vial de un cajón de su escritorio. Se detiene en la cocina y coge un paño. Lo moja con agua del grifo antes de regresar al lado de Bokuto.

—Ponle esto en la frente y haz que beba esto. —Akaashi deja los objetos en el suelo para después sentarse en el suelo a una distancia segura.

Bokuto parece perplejo por que se haya sentado tan lejos pero hace lo mandado, poniendo el paño en la frente de Kenma con gentileza y abriéndole los labios a Kenma con los dedos con cuidado. Vierte el contenido del vial antes de masajear suavemente la garganta del chico para hacer que trague.

Akaashi mira todo con un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos están fijos en las manos de Bokuto. Son grandes, fuertes y callosas y aun así tocan con delicadeza la piel de Kenma, casi como si tuvieran miedo de romperle.

Akaashi siente un hormigueo en su piel. Se rasca distraídamente los antebrazos. No recuerda la última vez que tocó a otra persona. Todavía recuerda a su madre dándole un par de guantes cuando tenía trece años y diciéndole que debía llevarlos siempre puestos una vez hubiera experimentado la Combustión.

La sintió aquella misma noche. No está seguro de cómo su madre lo supo pero su predicción fue acertada. Mientras estaba tumbado en la cama, sintió arder su piel, como se extendía un calor tan intenso por su cuerpo que parecía que todo en él estaba en llamas. Empezó a llorar. Llamó a su madre pero aunque ella apareció en el umbral, no entró. Se quedo allí, con las manos sujetando el marco de la puerta mientras lágrimas silenciosas le caían por las mejillas y Akaashi se retorcía y soltaba gritos ahogados.

A la mañana siguiente le dijo que no podría tocar a ningún otro ser vivo nunca jamás.

Al principio no la creyó. No quiso creerla. Salió al jardín y encontró un sapo. Lo tocó con un palo hasta que estuvo seguro de que no huiría y entonces se quitó un guante y estiró un brazo. Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron la espalda del animal, éste comenzó a retorcerse. Una mancha negra se extendió desde el lugar donde lo había tocado, expandiéndose por la piel del sapo como ácido, corroyendo su carne. Gritando de terror, Akaashi retiró su mano rápidamente. La descomposición se detuvo inmediatamente pero la quemadura se había extendido demasiado y el sapo se retorció en el suelo hasta que se quedo tieso y no volvió a moverse.

A partir de entonces, Akaashi se puso los guantes. Se volvió paranoico, con miedo a tocar a sus amigos del colegio así que dejo de asistir. No volvió a jugar con los niños del vecindario y se encerró en su cuarto leyendo libros y tocando el violín pero pronto también dejo de hacer eso. No tenía ningún sentido hacerlo si no podía ir a los recitales.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, su madre se quedó embarazada. Con miedo de herir a su hermano o hermana pequeña, convenció a sus padres para que se mudaran. Incluso a día de hoy, a veces se pregunta por qué se dieron tanta prisa en aceptar su oferta. Aún le pagan la casa y los gastos, al ser lo suficientemente ricos como para poder mantener dos casas. Además le dan una paga muy generosa cada dos semanas para que pueda alimentarse.

Pero nunca le hacen una visita.

Nueve meses más tarde, Akaashi recibió una foto de su hermana recién nacida. Se llama Kiyomi que significa tanto “pura, limpia” como “hermosa”. Le duele cada vez que lee el kanji y se da cuenta de la razón por la que su hermana fue nombrada así. Ella no está contaminada, como él. No está maldita, como él.

Aún no la conoce.

—¿Akaashi?

Akaashi se obliga a volver al presente y centra su mirada en Bokuto. Éste aún está acunando a Kenma y mira a Akaashi con un atisbo de curiosidad en esa mirada iluminada por la luz del sol que entra por la puerta.

—¿Sí, Bokuto-san?

Las orejas de Bokuto se sonrojan aunque puede deberse a un efecto óptico.

—Es agradable escuchar tu voz —dice esbozando una sonrisa.

Akaashi le mira y siente como sus propias orejas se sonrojan y el calor se extiende hasta su rostro. Carraspea y hunde sus uñas en los antebrazos.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san. Eres muy amable por decírmelo.

—Recogiste mis cartas ¿verdad? —Se mueve ligeramente, sujetando el cuerpo de Kenma de manera que pueda hablar con Akaashi más cómodamente. Aún está sonriendo—. ¿Las has leído? ¿Te han gustado? Eran bastante buenas ¿verdad? ¡Me pasé un montón de tiempo escribiéndolas!

Akaashi siente como se le curvan las comisuras de los labios y los frunce para evitar sonreír al tiempo que asiente.

—Sí las he leído y aprecio que te tomases tu tiempo para escribirlas. —Duda, sujetándose los antebrazos con menos fuerza—. Me gustaron mucho.

Bokuto casi empieza a emitir chispas al oír aquello. Abre su boca, emocionado pero no dice nada cuando oye a Kenma emitir un pequeño sonido y revolverse en su regazo. Fija su atención en el chico y le ayuda a sentarse mientras Kenma va abriendo los ojos.

—Ke-

Akaashi rápidamente sacude la cabeza, mirando a Bokuto mientras siente en el corazón en la garganta una vez más. Kenma se muerde el labio y mira los brazos que le rodean antes de mirar a Bokuto. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y su mirada se dirige hacia la puerta.

—¿Se ha ido? —pregunta suavemente.

—¿Se ha ido quién? —pregunta Akaashi con delicadeza, sabiendo que probablemente habla del hombre de pelo negro pero sin estar seguro de qué es para Kenma.

Kenma retira su mirada de la puerta y se mira las manos.

—¿Hablas de Kuroo? —pregunta Bokuto dubitativamente.

Kenma se tensa. Akaashi frunce el ceño, preguntándose si este Kuroo ha sido el que ha atacado a Kenma. Se acuerda de la oscuridad rodeando su aura y espera que Kenma no se haya juntado con gente peligrosa.

Kenma se mueve para levantarse y Bokuto se pone en pie para ayudarle. Akaashi hace lo mismo, pero más lentamente, deseando saber qué pasa pero Kenma simplemente se quita de encima las manos de Bokuto y se dirige a la cocina a recoger su mochila. Bokuto le mira con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar deambulando por ahí, Kozume-kun? Quizás debas tumbarte un rato.

—Estoy bien —dice Kenma mientras se da la vuelta. Hace una pequeña reverencia dirigida hacia Akaashi—. Siento las molestias.

Antes de que Akaashi pueda detenerle, se pone los zapatos y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta al salir. Eso deja a Bokuto y Akaashi solos y Akaashi puede sentir el hormigueo en su piel otra vez. Sin embargo, sería de mala educación echar a Bokuto sin más, así que en vez de ello saca las manos de las mangas del kimono y señala la cocina.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un té conmigo, Bokuto-san?

La cara de Bokuto resplandece como si del sol se tratara y su sonrisa es tan dichosa que Akaashi siente como ese sentimiento de cálida calma que generalmente sólo experimenta cuando lee las cartas de Bokuto se expande por su pecho. Es extraño sentirlo cuando le mira. Parece un sentimiento más íntimo, más personal y se da la vuelta con rapidez para dirigirse hacia la cocina con Bokuto siguiéndole.

***

—No, no puedes usar ataques de corto alcance contra los diablillos porque pueden volar. No conseguirías acercarte lo suficiente. Tienes que usar un arco o una pistola para eso. —Iwaizumi señala al libro que está frente a él, dándole golpecitos a la foto de un arco que hay en una de sus páginas.

Kindaichi sonríe, mirando a Iwaizumi.

—Como el tuyo.

Iwaizumi le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente.

—Eso es, excepto que el mío no tiene el alcance suficiente para alcanzar a un diablillo que está volando muy alto. Tendría que usar uno con más alcance.

—¿Habéis terminado ya? Estoy aburrido. —Kunimi está sentado frente a ellos, con la cabeza sobre la mesa y escondida entre uno de sus brazos mientras tiene el otro estirado y tamborilea con los dedos a centímetros del cuaderno de Kindaichi.

Están en la biblioteca de Aoba Johsai después de las clases. Iwaizumi se había ofrecido a dar clases a Kindaichi en compensación por lo de la semana pasada, aunque ello supusiera enseñarle dos veces en la misma semana. No le importa pero como no es el día que se reúnen habitualmente, Kunimi no tiene su clase de armamento avanzado. Iwaizumi se pregunta si no tiene más amigos, viendo que ha decidido sentarse con ellos mientras estudian y no hacer nada. También piensa por qué no le enseña él a Kindaichi cuando la mayoría de sus clases son de nivel avanzado.

Decide que debe ser por su falta de paciencia.

—Nos queda mirar un par de cosas —le dice Kindaichi a su amigo—. Puedes leer un libro mientras tanto.

Kunimi suspira, recostándose en su asiento.

—Ya me he leído la mayoría de libros.

Kindaichi le mira boquiabierto.

—¿La mayoría de libros de _toda_ la biblioteca?

Kunimi le mira con una ceja levantada y con una expresión que indica que la pregunta le parece estúpida. Iwaizumi les mira con algo de diversión y un poco de irritación porque ese intercambio está haciendo que pierdan el tiempo y Tooru ya le ha llamado seis veces. Sabe que le va a echar la bronca cuando le devuelva las llamadas.

—Vale, la siguiente pregunta es-

—¿Iwaizumi-san? No esperaba verte aquí.

Una voz nueva les interrumpe y los tres alzan la mirada para encontrarse con un Yahaba que tiene los brazos llenos de libros, con su novio Kyoutani siguiéndole. Este último tiene pinta de que le hubieran dado una paliza. Iwaizumi ve algunos arañazos cerca de un ojo y algunos más en las manos. Parecen rasguños causados por haberse caído entre los arbustos o que le hubiera causado un animal pequeño pero no sabe si debería preguntar. A pesar de ser más joven, Kyoutani es bastante amenazador, con su perpetuo ceño fruncido, su laconismo y complexión musculosa. Seguramente no ganaría a Iwaizumi en un pulso pero eso no quiere decir que quiera caerle mal.

 Honestamente, todo el mundo en Seijou se sorprendió cuando él y Yahaba empezaron a salir. Al principio la gente bromeaba sobre si Kyoutani no haría pedazos a Yahaba en la cama pero Iwaizumi sabe que Yahaba es más duro de lo que parece. Aún así, es un alivio verle ahora sin ninguna herida, sabiendo que la última vez que lo vio fue aquella noche de luna llena en el bosque.

— ¿No sueles darle clases a Kindaichi los viernes? Hoy es lunes.

Iwaizumi frunce levemente el ceño, no muy seguro de por qué Yahaba sabe su horario.

—Sí, pero le debía una porque no pude enseñarle la noche que nos encontramos en el bosque.

Kyoutani se queda quieto y frunce aún más el ceño. Iwaizumi puede sentir su intensa mirada pero él fija su vista en Yahaba, tratando de no ponerse nervioso.

Yahaba asiente, lentamente.

—Ya veo. Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpiros. Es únicamente que suele sentarme aquí.

—Eres libre de sentarte aquí —Le ofrece Iwaizumi señalando las sillas vacías.

—Gracias.

Yahaba se sienta, dejando los libros encima de la mesa al hacerlo. Kyoutani se sienta a su lado, acercándose hasta que sus hombros se tocan. Yahaba esconde una sonrisa al tiempo que agacha la cabeza y se acerca uno de los libros, abriéndolo para revisar el índice. Iwaizumi ve el titulo y levanta las cejas.

—¿Estás leyendo sobre la Puerta del Infierno?

A su lado, Kindaichi se pone tenso e incluso Kunimi parece estar interesado y mira a los jóvenes sentados al final de la mesa. Yahaba frunce los labios, alzando la mirada del libro para mirar a su alrededor.

—¿No tendríamos que estar todos estudiándola? —dice, alzando las cejas—. Esto está afectando a nuestras vidas y todavía no se ha abierto. Creo que tendríamos que aprender más sobre ella si vamos a luchar contra el apocalipsis. ‘Conoce a tu enemigo.’ ¿No dice eso el dicho?

Iwaizumi y los otros intercambian una mirada.

—Pero no vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a la Puerta del Infierno, ¿verdad? O sea, el SCD se harán cargo de eso —dice Kindaichi mordiéndose el labio.

—Estoy seguro de que lo intentarán pero sólo son unos pocos hombres contra decenas por no decir miles de demonios al día. No me sorprendería si pronto empiezan a reclutarnos para ayudarles. —Yahaba lo ha dicho de manera tan tranquila que Iwaizumi casi no se da cuenta de que está aterrorizado hasta que ve como traga saliva y se apoya más en Kyoutani. Kyoutani le mira y su ceño pasa de ser uno enfurruñado a uno que se acerca más al de preocupación.

—Pero nosotros también somos solamente hombres —señala Iwaizumi, sin creer que un grupo tan respetado como el SCD pediría a estudiantes que luchen en una batalla apocalíptica. Mira a Kindaichi, que se encuentra a su lado, y a Kunimi, frente a él. Esos dos son sólo niños. No tienen ni dieciséis años. Es imposible pedirles que luchen en una batalla a gran escala. Ni siquiera han empezado a ir a misiones supervisadas.

—Razón de más para estudiar —declara Yahaba como si nada y centra su atención de nuevo en el libro.

Iwaizumi se vuelve hacia Kindaichi, intentando sacudirse ese sentimiento de incomodidad que se cierne sobre él. Más tarde, mientras se dirige hacia la casa de Tooru, recuerda la noche en la que éste dijo que la Puerta del Infierno estaba palpitando. No tiene ni idea de cómo Tooru puede saber algo como eso pero le preocupa. Y aunque nunca ha vuelto a ver a ese Tooru demoniaco, tiene la sensación de que aún está al acecho bajo la superficie.

No es la primera vez que desea saber quién es el padre de Tooru. Si fuera un demonio de alto rango, quizá podría cerrar la Puerta del Infierno por el bienestar y la felicidad de su hijo. Por su experiencia, los demonios no se preocupan por esas cosas pero quizás el padre de Tooru sea diferente. En cierta medida, tenía que sentir algo por la madre de Tooru. Iwaizumi no cree que ella fuera a tener un hijo con cualquiera.

Tooru está en su habitación cuando llega Iwaizumi, jugando contra la pared con una pelota de vóley. La hace rebotar y luego golpear el suelo para  volver a pegarla contra la pared en un círculo perfecto. Levanta la vista cuando Iwaizumi entra, atrapando la pelota con ambas manos y apretándola.

—Te he llamado cientos de veces —dice.

—Te he ignorado. —Iwaizumi acerca una silla hasta colocarla cerca de su amigo, se sienta y se cruza de brazos—. Estaba dando clases.

—Quería jugar al vóley, pero no es divertido si tienes que hacer un saque, recibir, colocar y rematar tú solo.

Iwaizumi alza las cejas.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —pregunta, sin estar totalmente seguro de cuanto han avanzado las habilidades demoniacas de Tooru.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas, Iwa-chan —dice Tooru misteriosamente y volviendo a golpear la pared con la pelota.

Iwaizumi le observa durante un momento, fijándose en cómo su camiseta le sube un poco cada vez levanta el brazo; en el movimiento de sus hombros cuando mueve los brazos hacia delante; en la curva de su mano cuando golpea la pelota. Sabe que Tooru es más fuerte de lo que parece y a veces se pregunta cuánto se tiene que contener para parecer humano.

—Hey, ¿qué quisiste decir con que la Puerta del Infierno está palpitando? —pregunta de repente, cogiendo a Tooru por sorpresa.

Tooru pestañea y no remata la pelota. A pesar de ello, consigue cogerla antes de que golpee el suelo y se vuelve para mirar a Iwaizumi, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—¿Dije eso?

—Sí, la noche de luna llena. Justo antes de volverte todo demoniaco. —Le recuerda Iwaizumi, preguntándose si realmente no se acuerda—. Es sólo que… Es que me he estado preguntando cómo lo sabías. ¿Puedes sentir esas cosas?

—Cosas como qué. —La voz de Tooru está tensa y se queda quieto. Ahora está apretando el balón con las dos manos y éste empieza a chirriar en protesta.

—Actividad demoniaca. Actividad de la Puerta del Infierno. ¿Puedes sentir algún movimiento? —Iwaizumi le estudia, preguntándose si ha traspasado alguna línea invisible pero Tooru no parece enfadado o molesto. En vez de ello, parece asustado. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, con las pupilas dilatadas e Iwaizumi frunce el ceño, moviéndose para ponerse en pie.

—Hey, no pasa nada si no quieres hablar de ello… —Da un paso adelante, a punto de ponerle una mano en el hombro a Tooru, pero se detiene cuando Tooru retrocede.

—He estado teniendo pesadillas —admite en voz baja y dirigiendo la vista a la pelota que tiene entre las manos.

Iwaizumi siente un peso en el estomago.

—¿Otra vez?

Tooru se muerde el labio.

—Todavía. No han parado, Iwa-chan. Nunca… nunca han parado. —Niega con la cabeza y respira profundamente—. Esa cosa aún está ahí, esperándome. Y ahora siento su presencia con más fuerza. Sé que quiere que haga algo, pero no sé el qué. Pero no quiero hacerlo, Iwa-chan. No quiero. —Sacude la cabeza de nuevo con rapidez.

Iwaizumi siente como le late con fuerza el corazón. Se acerca y levanta el brazo una vez más, esta vez para sujetar a Tooru del hombro y darle un apretón.

—Entonces no lo hagas. No tienes que hacer algo que no quieras.

Tooru asiente, sonriendo ligeramente, pero Iwaizumi todavía puede ver las lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos. No está seguro de qué hacer. Nunca ha sido bueno en eso de consolar a la gente. Lo máximo que se le ocurre es abrazar a Tooru y así lo hace, rodeándole con los brazos y acercándolo hacia sí. Tooru inmediatamente deja caer el balón y se apoya en él, estrechándolo con fuerza.

—También me he vuelto más feo —se lamenta Tooru en su oído, con un leve quejido.

Iwaizumi no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, sin haber esperado oír eso pero, al mismo tiempo, sin sorprenderse.

Tooru se retira con un mohín.

—¡No te rías de mi, Iwa-chan! ¡Es verdad! ¡El hermoso hombre que ves ante ti no es mi verdadero semblante! Si vieras al verdadero yo, te quedarías impactado y horrorizado y seguramente saldrías corriendo.

Iwaizumi resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué soy, una niña de doce años? Déjame verte.

—¡No! —grita Tooru, dando un salto hacia atrás. En un solo movimiento se ha colocado al otro lado de la cama, usándola como barrera entre él e Iwaizumi, como si Iwaizumi pudiera hacer algo para obligarle a mostrárselo.

—Vamos —dice con sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia la cama de todos modos—. No puede ser tan malo.

—Es _horrible_.

—Siempre estás exagerando.

—¡No!

— _Acabas_ de decir que me has llamado cientos de veces y puedo enseñarte ahora mismo que sólo han sido seis veces.

Tooru se cruza de brazos, con un mohín:

—Me ha _parecido_ que han sido cientos de veces.

—Vamos, te prometo que no voy a reírme.

Tooru entrecierra los ojos mirando con escepticismo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Iwaizumi asiente, borrando la sonrisa de la cara para mirarle con su cara más seria y sincera:

—Te lo prometo.

Tooru le saca la lengua de manera muy madura antes de dejar los brazos a los lados y respirar bruscamente. Mientras exhala, cierra los ojos e Iwaizumi ve como su glamour se desvanece lentamente. Empieza por la cabeza y piensa que puede detectar un ligero temblor en el aire, como si se apartara una tela invisible.

Ahora puede ver los cuernos de Tooru, mejor que a la luz de luna, y han crecido, saliéndole por ambos lados de la cabeza y curvándose en la punta. Cuando abre los ojos, el izquierdo es completamente rojo mientras que el otro conserva su tono marrón chocolate y cuando entreabre los labios, Iwaizumi puede ver el brillo de sus colmillos, aunque el resto de dientes también parecen más afilados.

Hay un patrón de manchas de piel endurecida de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, parecidas a escamas, que se extienden por el lado izquierdo de su cara, bajando por su cuello y desapareciendo más allá del cuello de su camiseta. Cada mancha contiene en su interior una forma, a veces  una arremolinada, otras recta  que se asemejan a runas, aunque Iwaizumi no puede decir si son letras reales o es únicamente un diseño similar. Eso es nuevo. Sus orejas también parecen más puntiagudas, sobresaliéndole bajo las ondas de su pelo. Asimismo, las uñas le han crecido volviéndose largas, afiladas y negras en cada dedo.

Iwaizumi traga saliva, asimilando todos los cambios. Siente la punzada de algo similar al miedo en la boca del estomago, retorciéndose y haciéndole sentir una preocupación que no le gusta. Lo que está ante él es un monstruo, no su mejor amigo.

Tooru arruga la nariz, un gesto tan familiar que hace que Iwaizumi regrese a la realidad. Pues claro que es su mejor amigo. ¿Quién más podría ser?

_No es un monstruo. Joder, no me puedo creer que haya pensado eso por un segundo._

—Tienes razón —miente con tono monótono, intentando calmar el rápido latido de su corazón—, eres bastante feo. —Feo no es la palabra que él hubiera utilizado. Tal vez perturbador. O quizá terrorífico. Pero feo no.

Pero por supuesto que no puede utilizar esas palabras para describir a Tooru. No están bien.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡No tenías que estar de acuerdo conmigo! —gime Tooru, tirándose en la cama.

Iwaizumi siente un poco de culpa, pero no por sus palabras. ¿Cómo ha podido pensar que este ridículo y exagerado friki puede ser otra cosa que ese chico al ha conocido y ha querido durante más de la mitad de su vida? Ese pensamiento hiere como el agudo aguijón de la traición y se mueve para sentarse a lado de Tooru, levantando el brazo para tocarle la espalda con suavidad.

—Hey, sigues siendo tú. No importa cómo sea tu aspecto. —Coge a Tooru del hombro para darle media vuelta.

El glamour está de nuevo en su sitio y Tooru le mira con ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué pasa si me convierto en alguna especie de monstruo serpiente? —dice.

—Entonces tendré al monstruo serpiente más jodidamente aburrido como mejor amigo.

—¡Eres cruel! —Tooru se incorpora, cogiendo su almohada para pegar a Iwaizumi con ella—. ¡Sería el monstruo serpiente más genial y hermoso del mundo!

Iwaizumi ríe, agarrando la almohada para que no le siga golpeando.

—Estoy bastante de que todos los monstruos serpiente son jodidamente horrorosos.

—Eres tan cruel conmigoooooo —se queja Tooru, tumbándose sobre el regazo de Iwaizumi para demostrar su lamento.

Iwaizumi le mira y siente una opresión en el pecho. Vacilante, toca el pelo de Tooru con sus dedos, acariciando sus sedosos mechones. Por alguna razón, su mente vuelve a aquella noche de luna llena donde regresaron a casa cogidos de la mano como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. A pesar de que no se cogían de la mano desde que tenían diez años.

Tooru le está mirando con esos ojos astutos y perspicaces de una manera en la Iwaizumi está seguro que nunca comprenderá. Su cabeza le dice que diga algo, pero no le vienen las palabras. En vez de ello, desvía la vista, mirando al poster de _Alien_ que Tooru tiene pegado en la pared. Sonríe débilmente, echando una ojeada al balón que está en el suelo antes de volver a mirar a Tooru.

—¿Qué prefieres, ver una de tus estúpidas películas o jugar al voleibol?

Tooru se endereza inmediatamente.

—¡Voleibol! —Se levanta de la cama pegando un salto y recoge la pelota en su camino a la puerta—. Llama a Mattsun y Makki y diles que _tienen_ que venir a jugar. No admitiré un no por respuesta~

Iwaizumi se ríe por lo bajo, pero tan pronto como Tooru deja la habitación, la risa muere en sus labios. Incluso mientras está sacando el móvil del bolsillo, siente un peso sobre sus hombros. La parte demoniaca del ADN de Tooru se está haciendo más fuerte. No puede negar eso.

Y mientras Iwaizumi se sienta en la cama, agarrando con fuerza su móvil, se pregunta si algún día va a perder a su mejor amigo.

***

Kenma les dijo a Lev y a Mori que no quiere hablar sobre como vio al hombre de sus pesadillas frente a la casa de Keiji. Les explicó qué pasó y Mori comenzó a enseñarle como fortalecer sus barreras mentales de inmediato. A pesar de ello, no se siente completamente seguro cuando sale de su casa el lunes para dirigirse al instituto. Sus amigos están a su lado, como siempre, y no ve al gato por los alrededores pero está de los nervios y siente como su ansiedad va en aumento.

A pesar de que es un día cálido, lleva la sudadera puesta por encima del uniforme y tiene la capucha echada para taparse la cara. Se toquetea la piel que tiene cerca de las uñas hasta que Mori levanta el brazo y le da en la mano para que se esté quieto.

—¿Quieres que vaya a las clases contigo? —le pregunta Mori cuando llegan al instituto. Va un curso por delante de Kenma, pero le mira con preocupación y éste sabe que le seguirá a todas partes si se lo pide.

Kenma no quiere ser una carga para él así que niega con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien —dice suavemente.

Lev, que ha estado inusualmente callado en todo el camino hasta el instituto, se inclina para tratar de ponerse al mismo nivel que Kenma.

—¡Puedo quedarme contigo, Kozume-san!

Kenma sonríe débilmente, no queriendo ni imaginar el desastre que sería que Lev fuera a las clases con él, cuando son más avanzadas que las suyas y el pobre no tendría ni idea de nada y preguntaría un millón de cosas y sólo la mitad tendrían que ver con el tema que están dando. 

—He dicho que estaré bien. —Niega de nuevo con la cabeza.

Y está bien. Al principio.

Es capaz de distraerse siguiendo las clases y hay un par de exámenes que requieren su completa atención. Sus compañeros de clase ya saben que tienen que dejarle su espacio, aunque las sonrisas de saludo que le mandan también ayudan.

Para la hora de la comida, Kenma está empezando a relajarse, incluso se ha bajado la capucha, pero cuando se está tocando el pelo y busca a Lev y Mori con la mirada entre los estudiantes reunidos en el patio, le ve.

Está de pie sólo unos metros por delante de él, desorientado en el mar de gente que está sentada o pasando por su lado. Está sujetando una bandeja de comida y está vestido con el uniforme oficial del Nekoma (pantalones de vestir, una camisa con botones, corbata y una americana), buscando a todo el mundo como si le pertenecieran.

Kenma siente un nudo en el pecho. Respira y, de manera imposible, eso capta la atención del hombre. Gira la cabeza de repente y mira con sus ojos dorados directamente a los de Kenma. Se abren como platos y por un momento ninguno de ellos se mueve.

Entonces el hombre sonríe.

Algo en el pecho de Kenma se parte en dos.

Se gira y huye del patio inmediatamente, moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que lo ha hecho en toda su vida.

Pero parece que no lo suficiente.

Justo cuando irrumpe en el pasillo por las puertas del instituto, siente una mano en el codo, una mano lo suficientemente fría como para su gelidez atraviese el tejido de su sudadera. Kenma se la sacude de inmediato y da un traspiés, golpeándose contra la ventana que se encuentra a su lado en el proceso. Ha debido de hacer algún sonido, quizás un pequeño grito, porque el hombre parece sorprendido y se esconde las manos detrás de la espada.

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento —dice, pareciendo realmente arrepentido.

—Vete —murmura Kenma, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en el pecho. Se abraza a sí mismo, encogiéndose y se apoya contra la ventana, sintiendo el calor del sol en su espalda y deseando que Mori o Lev sintieran que está en un aprieto y vinieran a ayudarle.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —La voz del hombre es suave pero sincera e inclina la cabeza para tratar de mirar a Kenma a los ojos.

Kenma desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, frunciendo los labios con fuerza y negando rápidamente con la cabeza. Se sujeta los puños de la sudadera, sintiendo que los bordes están deshilachados por culpa de este hábito.

—Por favor, es importante. —El hombre suspira, dejando caer los brazos a los lados. Kenma pega un salto, pero el extraño simplemente se mete las manos en los bolsillos—. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer. Lo que pasó… No fue mi intención que pasara eso. —Sacude la cabeza—. Me… exalte. Creí que eras alguien a quien conocí pero ahora sé que no lo eres.

Parece nostálgico, casi triste. Kenma alza la vista lentamente para mirarle a la cara. Se está mordiendo el labio y tiene la mirada fija en Kenma. Hay un brillo de sincero arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Kenma se moja los labios, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

—Kenta —murmura—. Pensaste que era Kenta.

El hombre se sobresalta al oír el nombre y sus ojos se agrandan. Parece afectado y Kenma siente un atisbo de triunfo antes de llenarse de compasión. No sabe por qué se siente de esa manera, y tampoco entiende que está pasando, pero puede sentir el sufrimiento del hombre como si fuera algo palpable. Hace que quiera cogerle de la mano, pero se resiste. Mantiene los brazos bajos y le dice a lo que sea que le hace sentirse así que _pare_. 

—¿Sabes algo de Kenta? —pregunta el hombre en voz baja, dando un paso adelante.

Kenma retrocede y se apoya más contra la ventana. El hombre se detiene y pone una mueca, dando un paso atrás. Como respuesta, Kenma niega con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo… he soñado con él. —Se para antes de continuar, manteniendo la vista fija en el hombre para asegurarse de ver su reacción—. Y contigo.

Diferentes emociones cruzan la cara del hombre: shock, emoción y, por último, una máscara de ligera curiosidad.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Kenma se toma un momento para responder, sin estar seguro si debe dirigirse a él como hombre o como demonio. Al final decide llamarle por el nombre que recuerda del sueño.

—Kuro. Tetsu.

La máscara se agrieta por un segundo pero Kenma ve la agonía en los ojos del hombre antes de que desaparezca. Se siente raro al verla, como si se hubiera metido las narices en algo preciado sin darse cuenta. Quiere pedirle perdón pero eso le resulta extraño y no sabe cómo reaccionará el otro, así que se queda callado.

—Kuroo Tetsurou —dice el hombre, rascándose la nuca con una mano—. Al menos, solía serlo. Aún lo soy, supongo, pero ya no soy… del todo humano. Como estoy seguro de que sabrás.

Kenma no dice nada, sin estar seguro de si debe responder cuando Kuroo ya parece conocer la respuesta tras esa afirmación.

—Y tú eres Kozume… —Deja caer, mirando a Kenma expectante pero Kenma únicamente le mira y se pregunta si Kuroo realmente espera que le diga su nombre a alguien que ya sabe que es un demonio.

—De todas maneras, lo siento —continua Kuroo, tocándose unos segundo más la nuca antes de dejar caer la mano a un costado. La cierra en un puño flojo y Kenma ve sus dedos retorciéndose ligeramente.

La mira con cautela, con la esperanza de que no trate de tocarle otra vez. No lo hace pero mira de nuevo a Kenma con esa mirada anhelante y Kenma desea que le diga lo que quiere de él para que pueda saber con qué está lidiando y quizás pueda dejarle en paz de una vez.

—¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta sobresalta a Kenma. Dirige su mirada de nuevo a la cara de Kuroo, viendo una preocupación real. Es enervante. Sabe que Kuroo está viendo a ese Kenta cada vez que le mira y eso le hace sentirse incomodo. Él no es Kenta. Nunca ha sido Kenta. Nunca _será_ Kenta.

Y aún así tiene la sensación de que es justamente eso lo que Kuroo quiere.

_Nunca voy a librarme de él, ¿verdad?_

—Soy…

Antes de que pueda contestar, la puerta que da al patio se abre de golpe. Kenma recula y Kuroo se da media vuelta con una mano alzada ante él. Kenma abre la boca para decirle a Kuroo que no le toque pero se da cuenta de que no está intentando hacer eso. Es más, parece que Kuroo le está protegiendo.

Siente un aleteo en el pecho. Frunce el ceño ante esa sensación.

Mori y Lev entran en el pasillo, los dos apresurándose hacia donde está Kenma. Mori extiende su brazo ante él.

—¡ _Abaeto_! —grita y un rayo de luz blanca sale de su mano, golpeando a Kuroo en el pecho y mandándolo lejos.

—¡Kozume-san! —Chilla Lev, corriendo hacia Kenma—. ¿Es ese el tío? ¿El de la pesadilla?

Kenma asiente, con un nudo en la garganta. Kuroo se pone de pie pero Mori le lanza otro rayo que le hace deslizarse por el suelo de nuevo.

—¡Eso es increíble, Yaku-san! ¡Hazlo otra vez! —grita Lev apretando los puños por la emoción.

Mori le lanza una mirada fulminante a Lev antes de volver a centrar su atención en Kuroo. Éste se ha quedado en el suelo después del segundo golpe y levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza una vez más, en actitud defensiva. Mori se coloca frente a Lev y Kenma, esperando un ataque.

—¡No voy a hacerle daño! —dice Kuroo con rapidez, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sólo estábamos hablando.

Mori frunce el ceño, mirando por encima de su hombro en dirección a Kenma.

—¿Es eso verdad? —pregunta con voz aguda.

Kenma retira su mirada de Kuroo para mirar a Mori. Asiente, una sola vez, y Mori baja la mano, permitiendo que Kuroo se ponga en pie. Lev aprovecha ese momento para dar un paso adelante, colocándose al lado de Mori y cruzándose de brazos como si fuera un portero de discoteca.

—¿Qué quieres de Kozume-san? —demanda, frunciendo el ceño lo máximo posible, aunque no resulte muy amenazador.

—Sólo le estaba pidiendo perdón por lo de ayer —dice Kuroo, intentando ver más allá de Lev para tratar de mirar a Kenma a los ojos.

Kenma rápidamente desvía su mirada hacia la pared.

—No quiere tener nada que ver contigo —dice Mori inexpresivamente—. Nos encantaría que le dejaras en paz.

—¿Qué eres, su madre? —pregunta Kuroo con el atisbo de una carcajada en su voz.

Kenma le mira con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Kuroo flaquea para después desaparecer y Kuroo carraspea con incomodidad.

—Puedo serlo, —dice Mori, cruzándose de brazos—. No creas que no te voy echar un mal de ojo si te veo a su alrededor otra vez.

—No dudo que lo harías —dice Kuroo con sinceridad—. Sin embargo, aunque tengas buenas intenciones, es Kozume el que tiene que decidir si me quiere a su alrededor o no.

Todos se giran para mirar a Kenma. Éste quiere huir y esconderse. Ojalá pudiera teletransportarse. Siente deseos de ponerse la capucha, pero eso no haría más que atraer la atención. No quiere tener nada que ver con los demonios pero esa pesadilla le ha estado fastidiando durante semanas y quiere saber por qué. Quiere saber por qué está pasando todo esto _ahora_.

Tiene la corazonada de que Kenta y Kuroo son importantes de alguna manera. Que Kenta es más que el nombre que aparece en un simple párrafo en un libro de texto. Quiere saber por qué se parece a él. Por qué Kuroo ha regresado a esta era, a este lugar.

Quiere saber por qué siente como si  hubiera aparecido un hilo delgado y tembloroso que le conecta a Kuroo, aunque no quiera tener nada que ver con él.

Todos aún le están mirando expectantes pero antes de que Kenma pueda decir, suena el timbre del instituto y todo el mundo que estaba en el patio comienza a entrar. Kenma baja la cabeza, se echa la capucha y escapa aprovechando la multitud.


End file.
